I'll sacrifice for you
by WOLFboyLUVER
Summary: What happens when Amu is forced to save Ikuto from Easter's grasps and take Utau's place as a model/singer/actress? What happens when the Gardiauns find out why Amu left? What will Iktuo do when he finds out what Amu did for him? AMUxIKUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Going Under**

**Chapter 1. Deal**

"Amu-chan!" Ran whined as Yoru tugged at her ponytail with an evil grin on his face. The Guardians were holding our usual meeting after school and since all we were doing was checking files and writing reports on how many X eggs I had cleansed over the last few months, the Chara's were getting restless.

Kusukusu was painting little flowers on Diachi's face as he slept while Pepe and Su giggled about something that Miki had drawn on a tablet while Miki was scowling at them with the tablet pressed against her chest.

I rolled my eyes at Ran and lifted a finger to flick Yoru away simply.

"Oww-nya!" Yoru said flying backward before stopping and rubbing his stomach while Ran stuck her tongue out at him spitefully. I laughed along with Tadase-kun who had witnessed everything. I smiled at him lightly and he smiled back as Miki floated over to try and helped a ticked Yoru.

Miki had always had a crush on Yoru and I didn't see why, he was just like Ikuto, who we were still trying to find at the moment. But back to Miki's crush on Yoru. Yoru was just like Ikuto; selfish, rude, lazy, arrogant and mean to others. I mean Yoru had a sweat side that I had never really seen Ikuto revel fully. Maybe that is why he has Yoru…his kind side.

The more I thought about it the more I didn't want to think about it. I shook my head clear and went back to helping Rima track my cleansed eggs. She asked questions, I replied tiredly.

I yawned widely and I heard Yaya giggle lightly from her seat next to Nagahiko. I looked up to see her pointing at me as her other hand covered her mouth to silence or muffle her giggles.

"What?" I asked confused. She giggled once more and I felt my face to see if I had a zit or something.

"You yawn really wide, I swear I could have seen straight down your throat." she said lightly. I scowled at her fiercely and she went back to work sheepishly.

"Maybe we should call it a day, you're tired Amu-chan and I know so are a lot of us. We can finish this pile of work on Monday." Tadase said standing from his chair gracefully and put the huge stack of paper work he had been working on back into a safe filing cabinet.

Yaya lurched out of her seat and Pepe followed willingly as Su, Miki and Ran floated over to be by my side while Yoru trialed along behind silently. He was still scowling at me for the flicking thing.

I stood up with Rima as Tadase and Nagahiko stayed behind to talk for a while about guy stuff.

I gathered my book bag and slung the strap over my shoulder while Rima stayed close beside me. Yaya had already sprinted off home probably.

I waved good-bye to Nagahiko and Tadase before Rima and I left the Royal Garden finally.

"Are you walking home today?" I asked Rima as Ran and Miki were drawing something on a tablet together and Su chattered with Yoru lightly.

"No, my father is picking me up today. He said he has to go on a business trip as well as my mother so they are leaving me at my grandmother's for the weekend." she said pulling at the strap of her bag silently.

"Oh, well I hope you have a nice weekend." I said as we neared the gate where I could see her father's car parked silently. She smiled up at wryly and then jogged over to her father's car waving. I waved back as she got into the car and then drove away.

I stood there for a moment just thinking. I sighed heavily and Su came up quietly.

"Amu-can, what's wrong-desu?" she asked worriedly. I smiled up at her sadly and shook my head as I began walking the path home.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that this is going to be a boring weekend." I said as Ran and Miki started to pull on Yoru's ears. He moaned angrily in pain and tried to claw at them with no avail.

"Oh." Su said as we walked.

"Nya!" Yoru yelped in pain. I coughed as I tried to hide my laugh foolishly. It was so funny to see my little chara's picking on Yoru.

"Amu-chan..." Su said as we rounded a corner that was only three blocks away from my house.

"What?" I said looking up at Su. She was staring at a black car with tinted windows parked on the side of the road. I didn't think anything of it until Yoru yelped and not in pain this time.

"It's Ikuto's stepfather-nya!" Yoru said floating to hide behind Miki. She blushed but I had stopped dead in my tracks. I thought about character transforming with Ran or something but what would that do? He had like twenty guards and even if I did Character transform, I could still get hurt.

I decided to walk on and pray that he didn't notice me. I let my hair fall over my face lightly so no one passing or driving by could see my face. I knew my hair and my uniform were still obvious but I had to try. I kept a steady pace but quickened it slightly when I noticed the car was slowly following me.

"Amu-chan, I'm scared-desu." Su said trying to hide in my bag.

I didn't reply and just kept walking. I looked up and rounded the corner, only two more blocks to go.

Right as I thought that the car darted to be next to me and I gasped in shock.

The back window rolled down slowly as I stayed frozen on the road when I saw the old man's wrinkled face appear from the now open window. He didn't speak for a long moment and then his deep voice shattered the long silence.

"Hinamori Amu?" he said smiling smugly at me. I was still frozen in shock and fear but some how I gulped down my fear and put on my 'cool-and-spicy' exterior. I crossed my arms over my chest and put all my weight on my left leg. I stared at him daringly and nodded without a word.

He chuckled as if I amused him and opened the door.

"Get in." he said softly. He didn't seem threatening at the moment but I just stood there a moment before stepping forward.

"What are you doing Amu-chan!? He's the enemy!" Ran whispered in my ear. Yoru was clinging to my shoulder fiercely as Miki and Su hid in my bag.

"Maybe if I can talk to him, he'll let Ikuto go." I said stepping into the darkened car. He shut the door once I was in and looked me over.

"Aren't you a little young to be in possession of the Humpty lock?" he asked raising an eye brow at me and pointed to the little egg case that had the Humpty lock hanging from it along with the little heart, clover and spade charms.

"I mean how old are you, nine?" he asked smugly.

"Twelve." I snapped at him harshly. He huffed out a light laugh and shook his head.

"You're very…fiery. Just what my company needs." He said grabbing a crystal cup full of a foul smelling drink from the little bar next to him. Probably some kind of alcohol. I didn't get what he was talking about but the tight grip on my shoulder from Yoru was tightening quickly.

"What?" I snapped again. He took a sip of the drink in his hand and spoke clearly as the car slowed.

"You know we have Ikuto and quite frankly I think he has no more use to us. We are willing to let him go." he said gulping down the rest of his drink and setting the glass down.

"Really?" I asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"For a price." he said lifting an eyebrow. I didn't like the way he was staring at me.

"What's the price?" I asked stunned. Was Ikuto's stepfather a big perv too?!

"I want you to work for my company." he said folding his hands and setting them in his lap comfortably. I could hear all the little chara's gasp but I didn't show any emotion.

"As what…secretary or something?" I asked mockingly He scowled at me and shook his head.

"No. You will be a model, singer, spokes person, actress….whatever we want you to do dealing with fame. You will be replacing Utau practically." he said staring off into space silently. I couldn't believe this.

"So if I replace Utau than you will release Ikuto from Easter?" I asked to get a clear picture. He nodded silently and I sighed as I thought of more questions.

"What about my parents? School? Friends?" I asked with no emotion behind it at all.

"We have already spoken to your parents. They agreed quite quickly when we said you could be quite famous, which you will be. As for school, we will get you private tutors or you may go to a private school. Friends, the guardians as you may say. You will not be allowed to see or speak to them. You we be our property Amu. But Ikuto will not." he said quietly.

I felt my heart breaking internally as I thought of Tadase, Yaya, Rima and Nagahiko. I could never see them again or even talk to them. But Ikuto was forced into a life he never wanted and I knew if I had to give up my happiness to give Ikuto just a little bit I would do it. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"All right. I'll do it. Will I be able to see Ikuto though?" I asked firmly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"In order to protect him, I suggest you stay _far_ away from Tsukiyomi Ikuto." he said pouring himself another cup of the foul drink and took a deep gulp of it before pulling out what looked like a contract.

"You sign and I give the order to let Ikuto go." he said holding out a pen and his cell phone. I took one last deep breath and grabbed the pen before scribbling my name on the line at the bottom.

_**Hinamori Amu**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.** **3 years later **

"Hinamori Amu!" I heard people call out as I entered the recording studio. Fans, paparazzi and boys all called out to me but I just waved and smiled soundlessly as my body guards surrounded me and led me up the steps to Easter's recording studio.

Once we were past all the flashing camera's and screaming fans the body guards took a more natural position and allowed me to walk through the lobby of Easter and into the elevator calmly.

For the past three years I had been working for Easter and I dint exactly love it. In fact I had to change a lot about me. I changed the length and color of my hair, my wardrobe style and my personality. My hair was now waist long and as straight as a pin and the color had changed from a light strawberry pink to a pitch black that looked blue or purple in certain lights. My wardrobe was now mostly black things and my personality had turned into a mellower and depressing state of mind.

Even my chara's had changed. The first year I had started working for Easter I learned that somewhere in my contract it had said I had to change eggs into X eggs and find the embryo. The first time I ever did it all my characters changed into X characters.

Ran still had her hot pink hair but wore a black cheerleading outfit with hot pink accents here and there while Su had changed completely. She had two purple pony tails with a dark purple and blue dress and little black tie up shoes. Her bangs hid her right eye slightly and her eyes were a different shade of green now.

Miki didn't change much. Her hair was still blue but a little longer to where it looked like a cute bob and her blue out fit was just a deeper shade of blue. Dia had even come out again and she looked just like she did when she was with Utau. The one thing that struck me the most about all of them though was that they all had their little symbols but they had a big X on them all. Yoru had gone back to Ikuto when Ikuto was released.

They all helped me in what I did like Dia helps me sing, while Ran and Su help me model and Miki helps me with designing cloths for my fashion line. Yeah, I know it's cool.

"Miss Hinamori, we are here." The body guard said holding the elevator door open for me. I stepped out silently and didn't even acknowledge them. I walked down the silent halls and popped my iPod head phones in while I listened to the loud music almost on full blast. I tried to relax with what little time I had today. I had a full plate and I wasn't going to let even the slightest bit of quiet time slip away.

I finally got to the recording door when I heard someone yelling at the other end of the hall. I could hear the person through my music. I quickly shut off my iPod as the body Guards opened the recording studio door for me. I listened to the unraveling mess occurring from the unknown person.

"I don't want to work for Easter again!" I heard a smooth but uneven voice yell at someone.

"It's one show!" I heard a woman's voice plead guiltily.

"NO! I'm not doing it!" I heard the man yell angrily. I wanted to go and see who it was yelling but I didn't. I simply walked into studio and felt the little diamond pop into the place of my X clip. Dia had changed with me so I would be ready to sing.

"Ah! Hinamori Amu! So nice to see you today!" the director said smiling his smug smile. I nodded at him emotionlessly and walked into the glass recording room.

Eiji, my sound director, made a quick announcement to what song I would be singing as Dia floated by my shoulder calmly and I pulled on my earphones. I waited silently for the music to come on before I began sing fluidly. The music was a hard core rock sound but I liked it; it fit my mood.

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

It was true, I felt like I was going under. I hated my career and my family supported me only in the career I hated. Each time I felt myself start to hate myself or the world a little more I began to think about Ikuto and how I am doing this for him. Ikuto…Ikuto…wait, that voice in the hallway. It was….no it couldn't be.

I gave my life up for Ikuto; I know he would never come back. Never. I focused back on the song as Dia floated calmly and my other chara's waited outside the glass room. Once the music faded and I was finished the director of Easter beckoned me out of the room with that ugly smile of his.

I slid the earphones off from around my head and walked slowly out of the place I had been singing in.

"Amu, that was great. I'm very pleased with your progress. You have even achieved seeing the Embryo more than twice. I am sure tonight we shall capture it and by tonight we shall give it to our lord Gozen!" he said placing a rough hand on my shoulder. I felt like I should brush him off but I just shifted my weight so he wasn't touching me anymore.

"So I have another mission tonight?" I asked shoving my hands into my pockets as Eiji listened to the music I had just sung with.

"Yes, you probably don't know the place. The old amusement park in downtown Tokyo. They reopened it and there should be a lot of kids attending it. Perfect chance to lure the Embryo out!" he said as I made my way to the door. I thought about the amusement park and sighed heavily. I knew that place all too well.

"Fine, I'll try my hardest Director." I said yanking to door open and storming off without even one body guard. I heard footsteps behind me but I dint care. I plugged my iPod earphones back in and turned it on full blast.

Of all the stupid places he had to pick the amusement park! The one place I try to avoid most. I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets. My dark washed jeans clung to my legs perfectly while my plaid, black button up with rolled up sleeves and a black wife better under made me feel comfortable.

"Amu-chan…" Ran said plucking an earphone out of my ear. I whipped my head around to look at her.

"Yeah?" I asked gently. I loved my shugo chara and they were practically the only family I had left.

"Do you miss Ami?" she asked quietly. I was confused. Why was she bringing Ami up _now_?

"Wha-?" I began but I was cut off by the loud shrilling noise of my little sister.

"AMU-CHAAAAAN!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Surprise visitors **

"Ami?" I gasped in shock as she threw her little body at me. She hadn't grown much but she looked older since the last time I saw her about three years ago. Her hair had grown out to be down to her waist and she didn't wear it in pig tails anymore.

"Amu-chan! Oh one-san! I missed you so much!" Ami cried in her shrill like voice. I spotted the big body guards starting to run my way when they saw a little, bright eyed girl clinging to my neck so when they got close enough I put up one free hand to signal them to stop where they were.

They all stood perfectly still for a moment as I tried to balance my little sister on my hip and they nodded before backing away smoothly. I sighed in relief that they wouldn't harm my dear, little sister and sat Ami down on the floor so she could stand and I could kneel down and look at her face to face.

"Ami, how did you get in here? Are mama and papa here with you?" I said looking behind her for a split moment of hope; no such luck.

"I took the train Amu-chan! It was so fun and I was all by myself! Mama and papa are at work." She said beaming up at me. I puffed out heavily and tired not to sound to harsh with her when I realized something.

"Ami, aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked staring down at her confused.

"Well…" She said hesitantly.

"Ami-chan! You ditched school to come and see me?!" I almost went ballistic. She was only six now and she was already ditching!

"Amu-chan, I haven't seen you in so long and its just…" she stopped in mid sentence as tears stared to form in her shiny, big eyes.

"It's just what Ami-chan?" I asked picking her up into a warm hug.

"I've missed you onee-san!" she cried and clung to my neck tightly. I hadn't been home for so long and I definitely haven't called or seen anyone in my family for a long time. I sighed sadly and hugged Ami gently.

"I've missed you too Ami-chan." I whispered softly and hugged her a little tighter before pulling away slightly so I could see her face again. Her eyes were all puffy and she was sniffing sadly but I knew what would make up for it.

"Ami-chan, why don't you come with me and do stuff with me today?" I asked innocently. She instantly perked up and smiled at me.

"Like super star stuff?!" she said as she began to bounce excitedly in my arms.

"Yeah…like super star stuff." I said in almost a groan. I hated meeting other celebrities and going out to fancy parties, I know it sounds strange but I like to keep to myself now a days. I haven't come to trust the world anymore.

"Amu-chi! Your mission tonight?" Ran whispered tiredly into my ear. Ami shot her glance up to spot all my charas floating around my head.

"SUGO CHARA!!!" Ami said gripping Ran in her little hand. I laughed lightly and began to walk with Miki, Su and Dia trying to hide under my long hair.

Ran squirmed in Ami's palm but didn't try anything. Ami looked over Ran curiously and then looked up at em.

"Amu-chi, did you dye your shugo charas like your hair?" she asked gently. I smiled and shook my head.

"They just wanted to wear black now." I whispered softly now since we were now going out in the open. My body guards instantly surrounded me and I held on tight to Ami.

As soon as the body guards opened the door for me and let me out of the building, I was horded by flashing cameras, journalists and people from magazines questioning me about my fashion style, my new album coming out soon and of course the little girl who was in my arms. I didn't reply to any of the questions, I just walked past all of them until I reached my car and slid in with Ami on the passenger's side now.

Once I sped off in my darkened and tinted car Ami began to talk and chatter with Ran, Miki, Su and Dia.

"You have all changed so much, but I don't remember you!" Ami said pointing towards Dia curiously. Dia didn't reply, she simply floated around Ami's head and nodded up at me.

"Ami, do you want to go shopping?" I asked lightly so she would stop talking to my obviously annoyed shugo charas.

"YEAH!!!!" she shouted happily and clapped excitedly.

I chuckled and sped towards the nearest mall.

*******

"Ami-chan! Slow down!" I gasped out as Ami dragged me through the mall at an incredible speed.

"Onee-san! Hurry up! Look at those pretty pink shoes in that window! Oooh! Onee-san! Can I get them?! PLEEEEAAASE!" Ami whined annoyingly.

I sighed and smiled down at her with a nod. Ami squealed in delight and pulled me to the store she had seen the shoes at. It was a small boutique for little girls so it had a lot of pink and sparkly stuff inside.

"How may I help you?" a woman that looked only a few years older than me asked happily. She wore a jean skirt with a pink tee the read the boutiques name on the front in white, curly letters.

"Um we would like to try on those pink shoes in the window there." I said pointing it out to her. She looked up at me and gasped in shock.

"You're-you're-you're…" she stuttered. I was about to tell her to just spit out when she almost screamed, "YOU'RE HINAMORI AMU, THE FAMOUS SINGER!" she said pointing at me happily.

"And model and actress!" Ami said happily. I looked down at my little sister and chuckled when she winked at me.

"Ohmygod! You're like, the best singer EVER! Can I have your autograph?" she asked pulling a piece of important looking paper off the check out counter a few feet behind her along with a pen and held it out to me.

I smiled reluctantly and took the pen from her. "Sure, I'd be happy to." the truth was I was way less than happy to sign my name for about the, billionth time today.

I signed my name and she thanked em before rushing to grab the shoes from the window. Ami tried them on happily and they fit perfectly.

"We'll take them." I said shoving Ami's foot back into her other shoes she had worn.

"Oh you can have them! For free!" the store girl said clapping her hands together and then hugged me tightly before Ami and I walked out of the store. Once we were out in the clear Ami began to drill me about being a super star.

"So, do you always get free stuff?" Ami asked as I held her hand as we walked though the almost empty mall. It was only two o' clock and it was a Tuesday, so I wasn't surprised.

Ami chattered on about how first grade was and how she liked her teacher. She talked about the little boy that kissed her on the cheek a couple weeks ago and how papa almost had a cardiac arrest.

I had basically tuned her out when she had started talking about her dead fish, named 'Fishy'. What an original name. She blabbered on and on until I decided it was time to go.

We were finally headed for the exit door when I felt a strong hand touch my shoulder. I spun around and lifted ami onto my hip so she would be safe. When I turned to see who it was I gasped in shock when I saw none other than…Nagahiko.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Why? **

"N-Nagihiko?" I asked as I looked at the boy standing in front of me, only he didn't look like a boy anymore. He looked…well, hot!

He was wearing tattered and faded jean with holes in the knees, a white pull over and a gray jacket over it. His long hair wasn't so long anymore. It was actually just touching his collar no and it looked really good with his face. He didn't look as feminine anymore but he could still pass for Nadeshiko any day.

"Amu-chan? Is that really you?" he asked happy but I could hear the shock in his voice.

"Y-yeah…" I said as I let the sentence drop suddenly and felt the urge to hold Ami tighter before sprinting out of there. I didn't do it though, Nagahiko was a good friend to me in the past and so was his sister.

"Oh my gosh, I knew it was you all along on TV but Rima-chan and Tadase-kun didn't believe me! You sing great Amu! Why didn't you ever tell-" he stopped mid sentence when he spotted my charas floating around me. He looked even closer at them when he saw the little 'X's on each of their little symbols.

"Amu-chan…are your charas-"I cut him off before he could finish.

"X characters?" I questioned softly. He stared at me frightened and started to place the pieces of the puzzle together. His face turned from welcoming and kind to pained and sad. I had to get away but I knew it would be difficult to get away from Nagihiko, I mean we were really close and of course he would want answers.

"Um, okay…Ami-chan, I think its time to go." I said tugging on her hand lightly and trying to shove past Nagihiko, it wasn't any use though. He gripped my shoulder tightly and I turned my face to stare at his gorgeous face.

"Amu-chan, why did you leave? What happened to you? You never called us or even try to see or contact us…at all. Do you know what happened to Rima-chan? And Yaya-chan!? They both fell apart and Tadase-kun, I had never seen him so sad. I was even more depressed because I felt like we were best friends, Amu-chan but apparently I wasn't a good enough friend for you to tell me why you left?" he seemed to just be thrashing out on me but I couldn't help it. If I hadn't left then they could have gotten hurt and so could Ikuto.

He stared down at me with intent eyes as I just stuttered softly and Ami-chan clung to my leg firmly. I know what Nagihiko wanted to hear but I had to tell him the exact opposite. I looked down at Ami-chan for a moment and took a deep breath so I wouldn't let Nagihiko see my face before I did what I had to.

Nagihiko _was _my best friend, as was Rima, Yaya and Tadase-kun but for them to stay safe and remain my best friends I had to do this. I said a silent 'I'm sorry' to Nagihiko before I did what I had to and then turned to glare up at him.

"What do you want me to say? That I was perfectly happy all the time being a damn guardian all the time? What makes you think I _wanted_ to cleanse the stupid dream eggs of all those snot nosed brats? What would I get from that? Did you think I even considered you a friend? Well I have some news for you; I hated every minute of it. I hated pretending to be someone I wasn't. I found who I am and I think the me now doesn't include the guardians or you!" I said shoving Nagihiko roughly out of my way. He was stunned and frozen in his spot. I felt a strange wave of depression come over me but I took a deep breath as I dragged Ami-chan along beside me.

I felt the sadness starting to overwhelm me but I was snapped out of it by Ami-chan's loud voice.

"AMU-CHAN!" she said as we walked. She was tugging on my arm hard so I turned and looked down at her with a confused look in my eyes.

"What?" I asked softly as Ran, Miki, Su and Dia Hid behind my hair from Ami.

"Your cell phone is ringing!" she said as I heard my ringtone blaring from my pocket. I gasped and stopped as I noticed we were already standing beside my car (wow that was fast). I pulled my cell phone out from my pocket with my free hand that wasn't holding Ami's little hand and pressed the talk button on my Blackberry.

"Hinamori Amu." I said sternly. I opened the door for Ami-chan as I listened on my phone and helped her in before I walked over to my side and stood there to talk on my phone before I had to get in.

"Amu, this is the director." the director's stern voice spoke strictly over the phone. I sighed silently so he couldn't hear me and leaned against my car as he continued. "The park is opening in a few moments but I don't want you there until after dark." he said as I nodded to myself.

"Okay. After dark, got it." I said obediently. I was about press the end button when he stopped me.

"Oh and Amu-chan, don't forget. I'm counting on you to bring me back the Embryo. I think tonight is the night and with all your past success I know you can do it. Good bye Hinamori Amu." he said and the line went dead. Great, no pressure.

I sighed and shoved my phone into my pocket again before opening the car door and sliding in. Ami was sitting in the back staring at her new shoes I had gotten her in awe. I smiled at her and turned on the car before driving off. On top of everything that happened today though, I knew I had a mission to do and I had to put on my toughest face and just grit through it.

I sighed as I thought about poor Nagihiko and what he would think of me. He would hate me after that. I knew he would and if he told the others…I knew I had taken my chances when I joined Easter and I knew I would have to sacrifice a lot for a lot of people, including Ikuto, but now the air surrounding me felt like loneliness and I knew from now on I would be alone in this world just so my friends and family could be safe. If I had to sacrifice myself for them I would.

**Author's note: Okay so I really hope u guys enjoyed it! I hope I spelled Nagihiko's name right! Thanks for that xxxUthauloverxxx! I'm going to try and update as fast as I can and as often as I can but if you read my personal page you can see that I am BUSY all the time! Oh and also I am going on vacation for a few days in about two weeks and I am not even close to finishing this story so bear with me!**

I don NOT own Shugo chara, just the characters I make up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**. **Too many hearts to shatter**

"I love you onee-san." Ami said as I hugged her goodbye at the door of our old house. I could see mama and papa's cars in the drive way so I sighed heavily and gripped Ami's hand al little tighter before kissing her on her forehead and jogging back to my car that was hid behind the trees next to the house, so even though I was hidden I could still make sure Ami-chan got into the house safely.

She rang the door bell on her tip toes and a few minutes later mama was at the door. She embraced Ami happily and then began to scold her silently, or it looked silent to me only because I was in my car and far away. I looked at my radio's clock in my car to see it was already six so it was way past the end of school and I'm sure my parents were extremely worried about my baby sister.

I smiled at how pretty mama looked and how happy she looked to have Ami back. I really missed my family and it seemed like the air was becoming thick with loneliness again so I turned on my car and stepped on the as before I could let the loneliness sink in.

I smiled as I watched the beautiful sunset in front of begin and drove a little slower through the familiar neighborhoods around me then I remembered I had to be at the amusement park after dark and the sun was almost completely gone behind the darkening clouds.

I stepped on the gas as hard as I could and sped quickly to through the alleyways and crossroads I knew would lead me to the familiar amusement park in a few minutes. Once I was past all the loud highways and busy sidewalks I knew I was close until I finally drove up to the bright lights of the amusement park.

I noticed all the little children smiling at all the brilliant lights surrounding them and a group of little girls pointing at the beautiful merry-go-round I used to be found of as well as a few little boys giggling as they spun around quickly in the tea cups you could sit in. I smiled at the warm feeling building up in me and I noticed it was happiness.

For the first time in a long time…I felt happy. Then I realized, I wasn't allowed to be happy; as soon as that thought crossed my mind I felt the warm feeling turn into an electrical shock and I was bitter and cold again.

I made sure my car was out of sight and hidden somewhere behind a few large trees that were behind the large shrub walls and then stepped out of my silent car. I was wearing the same thing I had been wearing all day so I was pretty comfortable but I knew I wouldn't be so comfortable in a few moments.

I quickly pulled the hood of my jacket over my face and then carefully began to walk, with my hair covering my face, right alongside the large shrub walls when I heard a familiar voice from the other side.

"You're going to throw up if you get on that ride with all that cotton candy you just ate." I heard a small but almost uninterested voice say to someone. I froze and turned silently to stare at the shrubs in wonder and shock.

"Nope! I'll be fine! I have a very strong stomach!" a squeaky, very chipper and enthusiastic voice replied in a matter-of-fact like voice. I went ridged for a spilt second and then carefully peered through the shrub once I pulled apart all the leaves and vines.

There was a girl with long and slightly wavy, blonde hair with a green ribbon tying it into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck while she wore a green and black plaid shirt with a black jacket, a white button up collared shirt and a green tie. Her gold eyes observed the girl beside her uninterestedly and then she sighed agitatedly at her little clown chara as she giggled at the girl beside her.

The girl next to her though wasn't wearing the uniform the girl with the wavy blonde hair was wearing. She was wearing a black leotard with a pair of pink sweat pants over it and a matching windbreaker. Her light brown, almost auburn, hair was pulled back into a messy but very pretty bun and she was smiling at the new bag of cotton candy she had just bought and then grumbled as her baby dressed chara nibbled on it happily.

I gasped silently and pulled away from the bush. What was up with today?! Was it like a junior high reunion from _hell _or what!? The girls on the other side of the hedge were Rima-chan and Yaya-chan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. A heart sickening song **

I didn't want to be noticed by anyone, especially those two, so I walked silently past the horrifying shrub until I walked through the entrance of the amusement park and looked around up close. It looked the same as I remembered but in much better shape and more lively.

I clenched my fists tightly in the pockets of my jeans and looked around for a dark corner so I wouldn't be noticed in all this light. I spotted a familiar little bench Ikuto had sat at once while I had played around in the amusement park once. There was no light over there and it overlooked the one place I needed to get to; the merry-go-round.

I shuffled over to the bench silently while children ran around me and beside me as they ran from one ride to another. I pursed my lips when I reached the little bench and I starred at it for a moment as the image of Ikuto flew through me. I couldn't let my emotions get a hold of me now.

I pulled my hands out of my pockets and stepped onto the bench. It was only a foot off the ground but it was fine for now. I just had to get a head start from were I was. I sighed heavily and measured the gap between the bench, me and the top of the merry-go-round and then smirked slightly at how brilliant I was.

"Dia." I called firmly. She appeared at my side in a flash and nodded in under standing to what I wanted. The others stayed at my side loyally and I took a deep breath while I still smirked evilly.

With one graceful bound I leapt off the bench silently and flew through the air lightly until my feet hit the roof of the merry-go-round with a barely audible '_Thump!_' and I crouched down so I wasn't seen by everyone looking over at the ride. The ride was still spinning but it was spinning slowly enough that I could easily balance.

I looked around at all the happy children surrounding and filling up the amusement park and I smirked as I called to Dia in a silent whisper. She heard me and soo I was character changing with her. I felt the little, black 'X' diamond pop up in my hair and I started to sing in a low and enchantingly dark voice.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

I looked around as the first few lyrics brought all the children to a screeching halt and they stood still and silent in their spots. I could feel the energy radiating off of all of them and I couldn't stop. It was almost addicting.

_**Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home.**_

It scared me how eerie my voice sounded and as I continued to sing I saw all their eggs starting to come out slowly while their eyes fogged up. I smirked evilly and rose to be standing on top of the now frozen merry-go-round. My voice rose to be louder and louder until every single egg of every single child was released from their chests.

I smiled once my song was over and giggled evilly. It felt so good to be in control of something…for once. I had control over all of them and I felt incredibly powerful when I heard a loud voice call from below me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. An all too familiar face**

My hair and hood were still covering my face so I snapped my head to were I had heard the voice and sighed in agitation when I saw who was there; every one of my old friends from the guardians, even Nagihiko.

"Hey!" I heard a very soft but firm and angry voice call to me. It was Tadase-kun already transformed into his platinum royal thingy. He still looked as handsome as ever and even after three years my heart skipped a beat when I saw him.

"Who are you?! And what do you think you're doing?!" Yaya-chan yelled in her squeaky voice. Her character transformation had changed slightly. She was still a baby but her outfit suited her more now.

I laughed lightly as the wind blew a little piece of my hair in the wind and the rest of them glared up at me. I sighed and walked over to the edge of the merry-go-round roof. I gracefully put one foot over the edge and I stepped over the side.

I landed silently on the ground and stood up straight to face them all. They were only a few yards away from me so I giggled slyly and pulled my hood off my head which allowed my hair to blow out of my face with the wind. Tadase stood frozen in shock for a long moment, as did the others but soon enough they all snapped out of it.

"A-Amu-chan?" Tadase whispered in the wind lightly. I smirked at him and tilted my head to the side lightly as if that were his response. I spotted Rima still frozen in shock so I sighed and spoke angrily.

"If you know what's good for you, you will leave…_**now**_!" I demanded angrily. It was the truth, Easter wouldn't hurt them if they just stayed away from em so I had to show them how evil I was and maybe they would stay away from now on.

I walked over to one of the little kids near me and gripped the now 'X' egg floating in front of his face. I grasped it tightly in my palm and then without a second though I crushed it in my hand as if it were nothing at all to me and quite frankly it wasn't anything to me anymore.

Every single one of them gasped as if it were a big shock but I shook my head at them and let the rest of the shattered remains of the egg float away into the breeze.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya-chan cried out with tears in her eyes. Tadase closed his eyes firmly for a long moment while I met gazes with Nagihiko, he glared at me in disgust and I giggled lightly but Tadase was also now glaring at me now.

"Amu-chan, you are one of my best friends and we all love you, but if you are now working for Easter and destroying the dreams of innocent children, then_….WE WILL HAVE TO STOP YOU_!" he said as his royal staff thingy appeared in his hand. Rima looked stricken but I didn't pay attention.

"RAN!" I shouted firmly and soon I was character transforming with her.

"My own heart, UNLOCK!" I said as the humpty lock around my neck allowed Ran's little form turn into my character transformation. I felt the black cheerleading outfit and the little, black 'X' heart pop into my now pulled up hair.

"Shatter heart!" I whispered eerily and now stood in front of them in my new form. They all gasped at how dark I looked but Tadase didn't waste any time. He shot a ray of gold light at me but I easily dodged it with a simple back flip.

"You can't catch me Tadase, it's useless. Give up…little prince." I giggled evilly at him as I dodged his shots easily. When he heard the word prince he stopped dead in his tracks and began to throw a huge tantrum, as always.

I ignored him and looked around the sky to see a little glowing egg floating in the air. I smiled with a little giggle and leapt onto the merry-go-round. I was about to leap into the air to catch it when I felt a stabbing pain hit my arm.

Tadase had hit me.

"_Amu-chan_!" I heard Ran call out to me in worry I fell off the merry-go-round with a thump but didn't land on my feet. I wasn't in my dark cheer uniform anymore, I was defenseless and they were coming.

I gripped my hurt arm tightly and got up as I started running as fast as I could through the hedges. It felt like a maze to me but I wasn't paying attention, I could hear their footsteps behind me. My arm throbbed as I looked around the walls of hedges around me and then looked up into the sky, the Embryo was still moving. I had to follow it.

I ran through the maze (or what I think is a maze) until I saw I was running through a park. It was the park I walked through everyday on my way to school. I looked down at my arm for a second and saw blood pouring from it profusely.

I ran past the familiar water fountain in the middle of the benches until I was running through street lamps, park benches and trees. I ran on the side walk as I panted while the Embryo floated right above and in front of me. I couldn't jump and Ran was already too tired from character transforming. I couldn't character change; I just had to run until I caught it.

While I ran I heard three sounds, my heart pounding loudly in my chest, my breath rasping out of my lungs and a soft yet sad sound that sounded familiar to me in the distance.

The Embryo glowed vibrantly above me so I ignored the beautiful song and kept running until it came to a stop above a gazebo, right were the moon glowed above it. I had noticed the song in my ears was now louder than ever so instead of staring at the egg in front of the moon I looked lower at the indie of the gazebo to see...Ikuto, playing the violin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Bloody wounds and Heart wrenching tears **

He didn't seem to notice me or the Embryo but I sure noticed _him_. He had grown out his hair a little bit but it didn't touch the beautiful violin he held up to his chin. He still wore black; as always (some people never change) and he looked a little more toned than before, muscle I mean.

He didn't flinch, move or even breathe differently around me; he just kept his eyes closed as he played the beautiful instrument in his grasp. I wanted to call his name, run up to him, kiss him…something but I had a mission to do and for Ikuto I would do anything.

I ran up the steps that led to the gazebo- _that_ brought my presence known to Ikuto- and then as I reached the last step I pushed off of the edge and flew through the air until I was standing on one of the wooden beams of the Gazebo's roof.

The Embryo was right there, I reached out but right as my hand was about to touch it I felt another sharp pain like before hit my left shoulder blade. I screamed out in pain and felt my body starting to fall off the roof of the gazebo.

"Amu-chan!" I heard Ran screech and she character changed with me. Little black wings appeared on my heels and wrists right before I hit the ground and Ran lifted me off to safety. I took a look back to see who had hurt my now throbbing and bleeding shoulder blade; it was Tadase holding his scepter thingy up at me still shooting rays of gold at me while the rest of the guardians tried to stop him and Ikuto stared from them to me repeatedly then I was off.

Ran was flying me somewhere she knew would be safe for me; Easter's head quarter's. She flew me above all of Tokyo until we finally reached the incredible building. I could see the paparazzi waiting for me to either go in or come out of the building so I was happy Ran just flew me to the roof.

Once my feet hit the concrete roof of the Easter building the wings on my heels and writs were gone. I groaned in pain and collapsed on the floor beneath me. It hurt so much that I knew I had to do something but I decided I'd rather just sit there and bleed to death…maybe then I wouldn't have to hurt anymore people, destroy anymore dreams and maybe, just maybe I wouldn't be so alone anymore.

"Amu-chi!" Miki and Su whimpered as they pulled at my jacket lightly, I could barely even feel them on me.

"Amu-chan! Get up! You're bleeding really badly!" Ran chimed in. Dia floated beside my face staring at me with slight concern but didn't say a word.

"Just let me lay here...just for a minute…." I said as I began to drift off.

"NO!!!" Ran, Miki and Su chided together. "Amu-chi! You'll bleed to death! We have to get you to the director!" Su said sadly.

"No…just…a few…more minutes." I said as my world was beginning to fog up around me when I suddenly felt my body being thrust upward. Dia had character transformed with me. I was now wearing a black mini skirt with ruffles, a black, purple and gold tank top and a black, purple and gold head band with two or three little 'X' diamonds on it.

"Amu-chi, you have to move." Dia's calm and soft voice whispered to me and she led my bloody and tired body to the door leading inside the building. Once I was inside she and the others led me down the stairs. I collapsed a few times but I never got hurt, just stumbled lightly until we walked down a familiar hall and stopped at a door labeled 'Director' on it.

I lifted a heavy hand (or rather Dia did) and I knocked loudly on it and then I collapsed on the floor still awake but as soon as the Director opened the door to see my bloody and worn body at his feet he gasped loudly with a hint of disgust and ordered a few body guards to help me up. Once I was in one of the body guards arms I only felt the blackness start to envelope me until I was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Pain always subsides **

**Nagihiko **

Tadase wouldn't stop! I told him not to shoot Amu-chan but he just wouldn't listen. I think it was because he loved her so much and then she just left us all in an instant without any explanation. Maybe she didn't see or notice how much he cared for her, maybe she didn't notice how much we all cared for her or maybe…she just didn't care. I mean she had told me, after all, that she hated us all and never liked us.

"TADASE! NO!!!" Rima screamed as we spotted Amu-chan on top of the gazebo Ikuto was playing his violin under. Tadase didn't listen to a now crying Rima and he took his shot at Amu-chi's back.

She was almost about to touch the Embryo when the gold light hit her back like a glowing bullet. I spotted her starting to fall and the Embryo flew away in an instant, gone into the stars. When the egg was gone, my focus redirected on Amu-chan to see her limp as she stood and then slowly, began to fall.

Ikuto was looking around at all of us, especially Amu but I don't think he knew who it was. Tadase finally snapped out of his tantrum from hell and realized what he had done to her. He practically lurched forward to try and save her from the fall but it was too late, she had already character changed with one of her shugo chara's and was flying off, limply and bleeding.

We all stood there, watching as she flew away and then all hell broke loose.

"What did you do to her!" Rima screamed as she changed back to her normal school uniform and out of her clown character transformation with Kusukusu. She stormed over to Tadase-kun and slapped him clear across the face.

He looked like he didn't feel it but his cheek was turning red with her small hand print. Rima stood in front of him glaring at him with tears in her eyes.

"She's probably bleeding to death somewhere!" Yaya cried as Pepe floated beside her now. Yaya-chan stood in her place but the look on her face could kill.

"She was hurting those children! Tadase had every right-" Kiseki started but Tadase cut him off quickly.

"Kiseki!" Tadase said in a low but firm voice. Kiseki slowly floated behind Tadase's shoulder when a stunned and confused looking Ikuto intervened. I hadn't seen him for a few months but he looked pretty good from what I could see. He had gotten a lot better when he was released from Easter. He moved away from home, went to college, got an apartment of his own and is working on his masters in music right now, even though he's only twenty.

"Okay, can somebody _please_ tell me what the hell is going on?" Ikuto said as he placed his violin in its case and walked over to us with Yoru at his shoulder. "I mean, whoever that girl was, she practically ran me over when she ran up the steps." he said as the strap of the violin case was slung over his shoulder.

Rima and Tadase both turned to glare at him but Yaya spoke in a surprised tone to him.

"You mean, you don't know who that was?" Yaya asked softly as the wind blew through Rima's hair, I had been staring at her for some time now. I walked over to a still teary eyed Rima and held her in my arms tightly. We had been going out for almost a year now, so she didn't object.

I focused back on Ikuto and saw that he looked utterly confused.

"N-no, I don't. Who was she?" he asked casually. We all looked at each other and then as Tadase looked over at me he nodded and I began to speak.

"It was Hinamori Amu." I said as Rima sniffled into my shirt quietly. Amu was her best friend and even though we loved each other, she still needed a best friend, besides Yaya.

Ikuto seemed stunned for a minute and then as it began to sink in, his surprised face turned into sadness and hate.

"No it wasn't, I would have known if that was her!" he growled at me and Yoru whimpered softly behind Ikuto.

"It was her, stupid cat!" Tadase snapped back at him. Ikuto shot him a long glare and then looked down at the ground as he tried to think and then he gasped.

"Why-what-I don't…" Ikuto began but stopped to look at Tadase.

"This is are your fault! You stupid little king!" Ikuto said grabbing Tadase by the throat.

"How is it my fault?!" Tadase asked glaring at Ikuto.

"You shot her with your freaking gold beams! You could have killed her! She could be dying somewhere on the streets!" Ikuto yelled as his grip tightened.

I didn't understand what was going on but before I knew what I was saying the answer to everyone's silent question bubbled to my lips and just fell out like flowing water.

"Amu-chan is working for Easter!" I said gripping Rima closer to me and then opening my shut eyes to see Ikuto frozen. He let go of Tadase-kun and let him fall easily onto the concrete. Everyone stared at me and then Rima asked me the one question I didn't want to answer.

"How do you know?" she said me as Ikuto rushed over to me and glared at me. I was saved!

"She couldn't be working for Easter. I was just there today! She wasn't anywhere near that-" he started fiercely but soon his gaze turned foggy and then he knew it was true.

"I saw her there today." Ikuto whispered softly.

"What?!" Tadase demanded but it seemed Ikuto was already spilling what had happened.

"My mother had asked me to come by the Easter office and since I hadn't seen her in so long, I thought it would be fine, plus I look different from when I was younger so I thought it would be fine but then she asked me to contract with Easter again. Apparently the director wanted me to do a duet with some new rock star. I said I would rather die and then I stormed away but I noticed a girl with black hair and a lot of body guards around her and I though maybe it was that rock star. She seemed pretty but I only saw the back of her head so…I should've known! I could've gotten her away from there! I should've…" Ikuto was rambling now so I had to stop him, soon.

"The question is…why did she join Easter in the first place?" Rima asked teary eyed. I knew I had to answer that, for Rima. She had been hurt so much that I had to provide some closer.

"I saw Amu-chan today." I said kissing the top of Rima's little head.

"Y-you did?" she asked looking up at me. I nodded and frowned.

"I was at the mall just trying to pass some time when I spotted her. I didn't know it was her at first, I thought it was the new rock star everyone likes so much but it turns out it was the rock star and Amu-chan. She's apparently working as a model an actress and a singer." I said as I stared into Rima's beautiful gold eyes. She smiled with a slight bit of hope in her eyes and then asked the question that stabbed me in the heart.

"What did she say?" Rima asked excitedly. I didn't hesitate, I knew it had to be done because the truth was going to get to her one way or another; it might as well be me that she hears it from.

"She said she never liked us and she hated being a guardian. She said she never liked helping out kids and that she was using us. I'm so sorry Rima." I said as Rima's eyes began to fill with tears again.

"T-that has to be a lie!" Tadase cried out. I sighed and shook my head.

"She looked like she didn't even want to remember us. It's like she really did hate us." I said as Rima's grip around my waist tightened.

"I don't believe this." Ikuto said staring up at the sky with a blank expression on his face. "It can't be true. She really liked all of you. I know she did. We have to find out what's going on." Ikuto said in a grim tone.

"But how? Easter knows all of us. And if Amu went there, they are going to know that we were the ones who attacked her. There going to keep a look out for us." Yaya said walking over to Tadase-kun's side.

There was a long pause but Ikuto took his eyes away from the sky and faced us all with a stern look on his face.

"I'll do it. I'll go to the director and tell him I will join Easter again. I won't sign anything that will bind me there again but I will agree to do a duet with Amu-chan." he said with one last glance at us all and then began to walk away.

"How do we know we can trust you with her?" Tadase asked strictly. Ikuto looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"You can't." and with that Ikuto left with Yoru still by his side and his violin over his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Bound by love and terror **

I woke up in my bed in my apartment that Easter had provided for me. I tried to move or sit up but when I did I yelped out in pain I turned my head to my left and saw my entire left side was wrapped in gauze, all the way down to my wrist. For a moment I looked around my room wondering where Ran, Miki, Su and Dia were but they were proably off playing or talking to the director or something.

I sighed heavily and yelped again, not such a good idea to take deep breaths either. I didn't want to just lye there starring at the stupid ceiling all day so I slowly slid my way onto the edge of the bed and then swung my legs over lightly then forced my upper body up with just a hint of pain rushing through me.

Once I was standing up I walked over to the huge glass wall that was supposed to be a window but was incredibly too big. It looked over the entire city of Tokyo so I loved that glass wall. Once I took one glance over the city I loved I walked over to my bathroom to see how I looked.

I turned on the light in my bathroom and walked over to the mirror. I looked horrible; my hair was in knots and standing on ends, it was clean though, like someone had given me a bath. I was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top with a pair of red and black plaid pajama flannel pants.

I grabbed a brush from one of my drawers and combed through the knots until it was decent looking. Soon I just gave up and pulled my hair into a messy bun and then brushed my teeth before walking over into the kitchen.

Once I had made my breakfast (cereal and toast) I decided I should go over to the studio, it was only a block away so why not, that's when I remembered what happened last night. Man, I was stupid! How did I think I got hurt!? I shot up from where I was sitting and ran over to my closet.

I couldn't stay here; I would start to worry about everyone and everything in my life. I would think about how Tadase shot me with the scepter thingy of his and how he didn't even hesitate. I would think about how close I got to the embryo and of course I would think about Ikuto.

GAH! Ikuto! Why did I get so obsessive over that stupid glowing egg?! Why didn't I jump into his arms and beg him to kiss me?! WHY!? That's when I remembered, to save Ikuto from Easters grasp, I have to stay away from him. I HAVE to.

As I looked through my closet I sighed at how incredibly large it was. It was like I had endless possibilities to Goth and punk clothes. I went simple and chose a pair of black cotton shorts that I usually ran in, a black hoodie with a black and white stripped tank top under and a pair of black flip flops. I pulled back my now shiny and perfect hair-I have no idea how it happens it just does-and pulled it into a low, side pony tail.

Once I grabbed my wallet and cell phone, I shoved it into my hoodie pocket and practically ran out the door, forgetting about my arm pain. I had to get out of here, even if just for a moment.

*******

I had wound up where I had been attacked last night, right under the gazebo. It was a beautiful day; not too hot at all and there was a nice breeze out. There were little kids playing on the wide concrete walkway in front of where I was standing.

I sighed as I leaned my head back and let the sun hit every part of my exposed skin. It felt good to be outside and I really couldn't help but smile even though my arm was killing me.

I felt like I was about to doze off when I heard my phone begin to ring. I groaned in horror and reached into my jacket pocket before picking it up and pressing the talk button. I pressed the phone to my ear and sighed.

"Hinamori Amu." I said in almost a groan.

"Amu, this is the Director." The Director said strictly. "How is your arm." he had to ask didn't he? I replied though even if I had to force out the response.

"Fine, what is it that you need director? Another mission?" I asked softly. I really didn't want to ask but sooner or later it was bound to come up.

"No, I'm here with a musican who has agreed to do a duet with you. Hinamori Amu I want you here in ten minutes! this could be another hit! If you are not here in ten minutes our contract fails and you will be dropped and your friend will be back in our company." the director said softly. My head snapped up and I listened intently, I couldn't let this happen to Ikuto, I couldn't let this happen to my family.

"Is he a singer?" I asked in one breath but it was too late he had already hung up.

Easter's head quarters were only three or four blocks away so I shot up after shoving the phone back into my pocket and practically jogged the whole way to the building. I sprinted up the steps to the building and past the front desk to the hall where the recording studio was. Once I shoved through the studio door I practically passed out. I gripped the wall for support as I began to pant heavily and gasp for air.

I finally straightened out and looked around the room; the director was standing beside Eiji, the sound director, with a dark figure behind them. I couldn't see if the figure was female, male or even a guardian chara but soon enough the director stared at me in disgust and then rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Hinamori Amu, you're right on time." he said lifting an eye brow to me. I nodded at him tiredly and sighed as I spoke softly towards him.

"So, who is this person/musician you wanted me so badly I ran over her with an injured arm and shoulder blade down three blocks?" I asked coldly. I had to keep my façade so I stood with most of my weight on one leg and then crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hinamori Amu, I think you know Tsukiyomi." he said as I went ridged and he moved to let the Ikuto I had seen last night step out of the darkness to be in front of me. He smirked at me with that little evil grin and sighed.

"Hello Amu-chan."

**Okay guys! I am exhausted! I have done a TON of chapters today because I am going to be INSAINLY busy for like the next few days and I just had a huge rush of inspiration like all day so be happy! I will not be writing for a few days but PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE! For me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I promise if I get up to 40 reviews by the end of this week I will do like five chapters every day! HAVE A GREAT DAY! **

**WOLFboyLOVER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Dear lord, he's back! **

**Ikuto **

I couldn't do it! I just couldn't, I mean just standing in front of the Easter building made my skin crawl. Yoru was practically clawing my arm off with his little paws but I didn't care, I had to leave now!

As I turned to walk away Yoru's annoying little voice stopped me.

"You cant give up now Ikuto-nya!" my little chara said from behind me. He couldn't understand what I was going through right now!

It was so hard to try and let go of all the horrible memories I gained through Easter. It was insanely hard to cope with what had happened to me through out my whole life and just move on. I wasn't going to that to myself again.

"Yoru!" I said firmly towards him. He flinched back slightly but sighed and spoke softly as he floated over to my left shoulder.

"Ikuto-nya! Why are you going to give up on Amu-chan now-nya? She was always nice to you and now you are going to let her go through with being in Easters tight fist-nya?" Yoru spoke sadly and with those words I froze but only for a moment. Why was I being so selfish? I had to consider Amu and how she might feel about Easter now that she's in their grasp.

She had changed a lot, from what I could tell (which wasn't much) but I didn't know if her change was for the better or for the worse. I took one last deep breath and turned so I was facing the building again and with one swift movement I jogged up the steps and then walked into the all too familiar building before me.

There was a woman with a black ear piece talking softly at the front desk while she filed her nails incoherently. I put on my hardest and most non-emotional face and walked over to the front desk with Yoru cheering me on softly as he clung to my shoulder.

I quietly approached the desk and began to speak as the woman continued to file her nails and chat quietly on her freaky ear piece.

"Um, hello. I'm here to see the Director. I believe he has been expecting to hear from me for a while now." I said as I tried to resist a snarl when I said his name. She looked up with a grim look on her face but once she looked me over with one long glance she put on her-what she probably thought was- her prettiest smile and poked a button on the ear piece so she hung up on the other person.

"Oh, um, alright. I'll call his office right now and see. What's your name, hun?" she spoke in a mock voice as she tried to fake sexiness. It really wasn't working out as she probably planned.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said softly before she picked up the phone besides her computer and pressed a single button before someone on the other line picked up and she began to speak.

"Hell Director, there is a Tsukiyomi Ikuto down here in the front lobby wanting to speak with you." the woman said cheerily. She nodded after a brief pause and then smiled up at me after hanging up the phone.

"The director wants to speak with you right away. His office is-" she started to say but I cut her off by holding my hand up to silence her.

"I know where his office is, thanks though." I said in the coldest voice I could possibly manage without giving her frost bite.

I walked down the hall until I reached the elevator and pressed the button. Right as I did the elevator doors opened with a little 'DING!' and then I stepped into the empty elevator. I pressed the top floor button as Yoru started to shake.

"Why are _you _shaking?!" I asked scolding. He pressed his claws deeper into my shirt and spoke in a quivering voice.

"Because-nya! I'm scared-nya!" Yoru replied without any hesitation. I sighed as my stomach began to knot up and I looked up to see we were only seconds away until 'Ding!', the elevator doors opened once again and I stepped out hastily.

"Ikuto…"Yoru said softly. I knew he was scared-as was I- but I had to do this. For Amu. If I had to sacrifice myself for Amu I would, I don't know why exactly but I would, in an instant.

I walked down the hall sternly until I reached his door. "Director's office" read the door. I didn't know if I should just go in, knock or just scream "HEY!" from outside. I decided on choice 'A' just barge in but before I could even touch the door knob the door flung open to reveal the Director standing there in front of me with his normal suit and tie on.

"Ikuto." he said firmly as his wrinkles became more prudent with his scowl.

"Director." I retorted and clenched my fists by my sides so I wouldn't try and kill him with my bare hands.

"So you came back, huh?" he asked smugly. I took a silent deep breath and nodded slowly. He smirked evilly at me and shook his head. "I knew it. I knew you would." he said looking over me.

"You are starting to look more and more like that bum of a father of yours." he said quietly as he began to walk back into his office. My eyes narrowed and I scowled silently as Yoru tried to calm me down with a little chant.

"For Amu-nya. Do it for Amu-chan-nya." he repeated in my ear quietly. I nodded to Yoru and followed the Director and closed the door behind me.

He sat down at his desk quietly and then smiled up at me with this eerie look on his face.

"Now Ikuto, your mother has explained everything to you, yes?" he asked folding his handing together as if he were praying. This man didn't deserve to have his prayers answered by God.

I nodded and retorted quietly. "Yes, she has." I decided I wouldn't talk much today.

He chuckled and nodded towards himself. "Great, then I shall call the little pop star you are going to be working with and tell her to get her ass over here before I kill her and her family." he said seriously.

It was taking everything in me not to hurl myself at him while he called Amu-chan from the phone on his desk. I didn't even listen to the conversation because I was scared I would kill this evil man.

Once he hung up the phone he stood up and walked pat me to the door without a word, I took that as a "Follow me or you'll get kicked out" type of thing. So I did, I followed him until we reached the familiar recording studio that Utau and I once recorded one of her songs at.

The man sitting at the recording table didn't look familiar to me so the director introduced us, his name was Eiji. Weird name. I shook it off and hid in one of the farthest corners of the room as the director spoke to the man at the recording table in a low voice when only a few minutes later the door flung open and there she was, I hadn't seen her face the last time I saw her, only her hair and body but man, she looked…stunning in her shots and hoodie.

She grasped the door frame for a moment as she tried to gasp for air but soon stood up and stared up at the Director obediently. I wanted to grab her and run, just let her be free of all this but I had to this so I could gather a more sensible plan. One that wouldn't get us killed.

She slowly changed hr posture so she looked cold and pissed but I could see through that easily, she looked like she was in pain-probably from that stupid little king's scepter practically shoot her down-and she looked tired.

The director looked her over for a moment and then smirked as he spoke.

"Hinamori Amu, I think you know Tsukiyomi Ikuto." he said calmly as he pulled away from in front of me so I could step forward calmly, inside though I was as eager as I rabbit. She looked stunned and didn't speak so I spoke first.

"Hello Amu-chan."

**OKAY! YAY! U guys did it! u got me 40 reviews!!!! Yay! Now, I am seriously busy so I am going to take about two days off but I swear on my dead cats life I WILL update as soon as I wake up after those two days! I promise u are going to love the next like twenty chapters I am going to write. Okay so here is my solemn oath to u guys, if you get me 85 reviews by Monday I will update EVERY SINGLE DAY until I am finished with this first story. There is going to be a sequel by the way!!!! I love u all! **

**WOLFboyLUVER**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Oh lord, he's back PART II**

I stared at him in awe for a moment and then realization washed over me. He was the one I would be working with; he had come back to Easter. HE HAD COME BACK TO EASTER! AFTER ALL I DID FOR THAT FAT OLD CAT! HE CAME BACK! all these irrational thoughts ran through my head on how stupid I was and how selfish he was but in the end maybe I could bargain with the director to fire him. Maybe.

I looked over Ikuto for a moment and then nodded towards the director.

"Yes, I remember him. The pervy, old, black cat." I said softly. Ikuto smirked at me happily, as if he were happy I said that. Maybe he was happy I even remembered him.

"Ikuto, did you and Amu-chi here go to school together or something?" Eiji asked from behind the sound…board….track, _whatever it was called_ thingy.

"Uh, no. She is about four years younger than I am so…" he let his sentence drift off so he could look over me when I heard a loud shrilling voice in my ears.

"A-M-U-chan!" Ran, Miki and Su sang as Dia floated behind them all silently. I had a bad feeling about what they were here for or rather going to do when they found out about Ikuto.

"Isn't it great?! Ikuto, here to sing with you!" Ran said softly in my ear as Ikuto, the old house cat that he is, circled around me slowly as if he were trying to memorize every aspect of my now fully developed body.

I almost shouted a "WHAT?!" to her but the director and Eiji where here, they would think I was crazy talking to thin air, much less arguing with it.

God he looked so hot…_WHAT AM I SAYING!_ I thought to myself as he finally stopped looking over me and I looked over him. I didn't circle around him or even move from my spot, I simply stared at him with narrowed eyes. _SNAP OUT OF IT AMU!!! _I chanted mentally.

The room stayed silent for a moment but Ikuto broke it, of course.

"You've changed…a lot." he said walking up to me to pull out my pony tail and run his fingers through my black (almost blue) hair (Yep, he was still the old and pervy Ikuto I remembered).

"You too." I said as his hands kept roaming through my black strands. His hands felt wonderful in my hair but I couldn't act like this. I had to maintain my façade, even around Ikuto. I quickly slapped his hand away and took a step back.

"Okay you too, before it gets too physical, why don't you look over the lyrics I wrote up for you. Ikuto you can do a sound check for your violin later but right now I want to work on vocals for you both." Eiji said as I glared at Ikuto as coldly as I could manage. I looked around the room to see where the Director was but he had snuck out as Ikuto and I were checking each other out apparently.

"Fine." I said grabbing one of the two sheets of paper Eiji held out for the both of us. As I looked over the song I immediately felt horror and familiarization run through me.

"This is a demo I wrote like a year ago." I said pointing at the paper for Eiji to see. Eiji sighed and nodded as I began to fume angrily. I was already pissed about Ikuto being here but now they went and rewrite my song! _MY FREAKING SONG_!

"I know Amu-chan but the Director wanted me to tweak it and when I heard about a possible chance that a guy could sing it with you…well I sort of turned it into a duet." he said smiling at me warily. Eiji had always treated me nicely so I let it slide but I noticed Ikuto trying to scratch something off with a pen he had taken off of Eiji's work station on my lyrics.

"What are you doing?!" I practically screamed and ran over to where he was sitting across the room.

I bent over to look over his shoulder to see possibly half of the song scratched out. He looked up at me and grinned evilly.

"I'm fixing the song. It needs a lot of work." he said calmly and then went back to reading over the lyrics. I could see his lips moving lightly as he tried to figure out the keys written above the lyrics.

"No, no, no. that isn't the key at all." I said pointing to the one he was trying to sing. He was hitting it way off note. This song was supposed to be dark, depressing and yet filled with love and sadness. "And why are you cutting out that part!? It's a great part!" I said sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, a great part for _you_ to sing. I'm a _guy_, I wouldn't want to say _that_!" he said trying to scribble it out even more. I continued to argue with the impossible yet incredibly gorgeous man beside me.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna leave for a bit. I need to get some lunch in me or I'm gonna die of hunger. Are you sure you won't tear each other apart?" he asked softly. I looked up at Eiji from where I was lying- I was laying on my stomach as Ikuto sat next to my arm-and smiled sweetly at Eiji. He smiled back and walked over to leave the room.

After Eiji left though we argued about everything and I do mean everything. I mean even our charas argued about stuff so we told them to leave due to them breaking our concentration. We argued over notes and several times I would have to hit keys with my singing so high just so he could hear my range.

"It's not that key. It's softer, like this." I said as I began to sing the chorus we had made up. He starred at me as if he was in awe and then I sighed.

"What are you starring at?" I asked touching my face. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"You have a beautiful voice." he said staring at me. He was incredible, not just his amazing looks but he had always made me smile and laugh; he had always made me think and tries to see things from another angel.

"Really I think I remember you telling me my voice was the most terrible voice you had ever heard one." I said with a softly chuckle. He smiled down at me and I started to notice we were leaning in towards each other when he dropped the pen in his hands and our faces were only a few centimeters apart. I was debating with myself; should I kiss him or not?

The one side of me said "YES! _**KISS**_ HIM! You've wanted to for so long and now you can! Here's your chance!"

But the second part of me screamed "IF YOU DO THIS HE'LL KNOW! HE'LL KNOW THAT YOURE FAKING EVERYTHING AND YOUR FAÇADE WILL BE GONE!"

God I wanted to kiss Ikuto so bad but right as his lips were about to crash against mine I rolled over to be a little farther away from him and then stood up with the lyrics in my hands. I cleared my throat as he still sat on the floor frozen in place and I spoke shakily as I tried to cool myself down.

"Umm, so y-yeah. I think we got the song down. I think it sounds better like this." I said flicking the paper with the lyrics on it.

Ikuto sat up straighter and cleared his throat before standing up and starting to walk towards me with this misty look in his eyes.

"A-are you sure? I mean, we could um, I don't know add a few more lyrics to the chorus. He said as he inched closer to me. I knew he didn't really want to write anymore lyrics but….I almost said…..yes!

**Okay guys I wrote this like two days ago and I am super busy so this is your LAST warning! I want 85 reviews! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I will not update every day if you don't get at least 20 more reviews! I love you all for reading but review! Come on guys! I know u can do it! **

**WOLFboyLUVER**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. New songs and mended wounds**

Ikuto took a few more steps towards me but I slowly backed away speechlessly. He was coming closer and closer and I was walking back more and more until I finally hit my back against the wall. I hissed in pain and gripped my shoulder blade. Ikuto stopped in front of me in shock and spoke angrily.

"That stupid little king. Did he hurt you really badly?" Ikuto asked placing his hand on my injured shoulder. He rubbed it softly and yet sort of roughly until the pain was gone and I smiled up at him gratefully.

"Yeah, it felt like he blew off my entire arm but it's alright. I know they all hate me now." I said pushing his hand off of my shoulder. He stared at me in wonder and then shook his head softly.

"You don't even remember them as well as you think do you?" he asked as I stood up straight and stared at him.

"I don't want to talk about it right now-_OUCH_!" I hissed as another waved of pain shot through my shoulder. Ikuto rolled his eyes and pulled me out of the recording office. He pulled me by my good arm until we reached a room labeled 'Bathroom'. It was for both men and women so he pulled me in and closed the door behind him. He didn't lock it so I knew he wouldn't do anything bad to me…yet.

"Take off your hoodie." he said staring at me without any interest anymore.

"Excuse me?" I asked as if he had practically insulted me right there. He rolled his eyes again and pulled it off himself.

"You're arm, you pervy kid." he said like I remembered I chuckled and he shook his head. He threw the hoodie onto the sink and looked at my now practically soaked bandages.

"Oh crap! What am I going to do?" I gasped in horror as I stared at the blood soaked bandages in the mirror. Ikuto shoved me back lightly so he could reach under the sink and pulled out what looked like a first aid kit.

"The director always keeps one down here." he said smirking up at me smugly as if he knew everything. "Just incase, you know?" he said as he opened the little white box and pulled out two of the four rolls of gauze in there.

"Move the strap of your top." Ikuto said as he started to unravel my wrappings. I did as he said and he began to look over my now freshly exposed wounds.

"It's nothing to bad, just a lot of scratches. It must hurt though, huh?" he asked as he threw the bloody bandages away in a near by trash can. I nodded and hissed in pain as he started to wrap my arm and shoulder blade up again.

"I bet." he said shaking his head coldly and his face turned from cold to heated and almost angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he started wrapping my arm up more. He frowned his eye browns as he tried to concentrate on my arm and shook his head.

"Nothing." he said harshly. I knew something was wrong so I persisted even more.

"Ikuto, you fat cat tell me! We're going to be working with each other from now on, come on." I said pushing him away from me event though he wasn't done with my arm. He rolled his eyes and shoved me back to face the mirror.

"Stay still and I'll tell you while I finish your arm." he said as he began wrapping my arm again. It was quiet for a while but I was patient…for now. Soon I had almost forgotten about what we had said to each other.

"This wouldn't have happened to you if you didn't join this stupid company." he said as he finished the last of my arm off.

I looked at him through the mirror to see him glaring at me through narrowed eyes.

"W-what?" I asked almost shocked.

"You wouldn't have lost so much…if you hadn't joined this hell hole." he said crossing his arms over his chest. I sighed and looked down at my hands before speaking softly to him.

"Then why did you come back?" I asked sadly. Everything I had given up was all for him so I didn't expect him to understand but…I wanted to understand his reasons for coming back. He stared at me sadly for a moment and then stared down at the floor before speaking.

"My mother got into quite a predicament with my stepfather-the director-so I wanted to help her. I really didn't want to come back but…I did it for _her_. I just love her…_that_ much." he said starring at me through the mirror. I had a strange feeling he was somewhat lying and yet somewhat telling the truth. I just couldn't piece the puzzle called 'Ikuto' together.

"Why did you do it?" he asked as I smiled down at his reasoning.

"Do what?" I asked softly as I leaned against the sink.

"Join this place." he said staring up at the ceiling for a moment. I shook my head and groaned in horror before I answered.

"I did it so my family and the many people I love wouldn't get hurt. I did it so their lives would be better and soon I became what I am now." I said coldly. I wanted to tell him the full truth but I knew he didn't care about me like that so I just let him digest it.

"Hmm. I guess that's a good reason." he said as I pulled on my hoodie slowly so my arm wouldn't hurt after I fixed the strap of my tank top.

"We should head back. Eiji is probably already there and wondering where we were." I said as I walked over to open the door and walk out. Ikuto followed beside me quietly and I sighed heavily before the thoughts of Ikuto being with me for a while sunk in.

I loved Ikuto but he could never know the truth, never. For his own safety he could never know why I did this.

**Okay guys, it's really late right now so I am sluggishly adding this chapter as we speak. I have written like twenty extra chapters on my couple of days off and tomorrow I am not even adding ONE until all my review are in! Thank u all for reviewing my story I hope you all like it and I PROMISE I will keep my end of the bargain if you just keep reviewing! YAWN!**

**WOLFboyLUVER**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. A shattered heart and a remixed tape**

"YOU MESSED IT UP!" I screamed at Ikuto in the glass recording studio. We have been working on this damn song we created for the past three days and I am just about ready to kill Ikuto. Every time we record e sings off key or he does something to change the song.

"I made it better!" he hissed back as I yanked my earphones off and launched myself at him. I wrapped my fingers around his throat and started to strangle him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed as he fell back and tried to push me off but I was stronger than I used to be.

He coughed a few times as my grip tightened around his throat until he finally rolled us over so he was straddling me on the floor and holding my hands by my sides. I thrashed under him and even tried to spit at him but before I knew it he was screaming at me.

"AMU! Shut up will you?!" He hissed as he stared into my eyes with anger filling his.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU _FAT HOUSE CAT_!" I screeched as I heard Eiji burst through the door. What took him so effing long!? Ikuto looked so pissed he probably would've exploded if Eiji wasn't there.

"Hey! Both of you! BREAK IT UP!" he yelled and dragged Ikuto off of me. I flung my body up and tried to launch myself at Ikuto again but Eiji restrained both of us in a choke hold.

"HEY!" Ikuto and I yelled in unison.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Eiji said tightening his grip on our necks. "Now, Ikuto stop changing the song and stick to the key! Amu-chan if Ikuto makes a mistake, don't try and kill him next time okay?" Eiji pleaded with both of us. Ikuto groaned and nodded softly and I just rolled my eyes before speaking.

"Fine." I pouted as Eiji let us go and I stood up straight. My arm was almost fully healed so I didn't get injured or anything so I decided to ignore Ikuto who was glaring at me now. I slipped on my ear phones and called Dia to my side. Our little charas were in the corner, not wanting to get involved without little quarrel.

"Dia." I said as she floated over to my side quietly. I put on my hardest face and she character changed with me. I felt the little black X diamond pop up on my hair and listened for the music to begin. Ikuto sang his verse and then it was my turn to sing.

I put my heart into the song and Dia just made it sound even more dark, eerie and beautiful at the same time. By the time the song was over I was kind of calm due to Ikuto finally getting the song right. I looked over to Eiji and he had the biggest grin on I had ever seen.

I was sure my face was lit up in hope while I waited for his view on the song. When he finally nodded his head towards me I smiled so widely I swear I could've touched my ears with the corner of my mouth.

"Was it okay Eiji?" I asked through the microphone. He pressed a button on the recording track and spoke happily.

"It was great you two! You did great!" he said smirking over at Ikuto. Ikuto was pouting in his little station but I didn't care. I ripped off my earphones and ran over to give Ikuto a big hug. He went ridged under me but then softened a few moments before I pulled away, trying to keep my self control in tact.

"Amu-chan! I'm going to go and give the song to the Director and let him send it straight to the radio stations all around Tokyo." Eiji said happily through the microphone above us. I nodded towards him and smiled up at Ikuto for a split moment.

His expression was strange, almost confused. I chuckled and sighed before asking him my obvious question.

"What's wronge?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest tightly and putting all my weight on one leg as I stared up at him.

He sighed and shook his head as he stared at me in bewilderment.

"What?" I asked lightly. Was there something on my shirt? Or in my teeth. I looked down at my white button up and looked over my faded and torn jeans; nothing was on them…..

"You choked me a few minutes ago and now you're hugging me?" he asked almost falling down on the floor laughing. He held himself up on one of the stands that held our sheets of lyrics and smirked at me as my face turned five different shades of red in anger.

"Look I was just trying to give you a '_good-job-you-didn't-screw-up-my-song-this-time_' hug but if you want to be a jerk maybe I should try and kill you again." I said sharply. He sighed and looked over me for a strange minute.

"_Your_ song? I think not. It's _my_ song." he said smugly and placed that stupid grin of his on. I gasped and grit my teeth as I tried to stay calm; no use at all.

"Your song! I don't think so! It was originally _MY_ song and I will never let you take credit for it!" I said as he stood up sharply and smiled smugly down at me.

"Oh please, that song was a piece of CRAP before I got to it! If I hadn't come along and changed the entire thing you wouldn't have a hit on your hands!" he said smugly. I was seriously considering launching myself at him again.

"My song was not a piece of crap! It was a work in progress! It would've been a hit if you wouldn't have come back to this damn hell hole in the first place I mean after all I did-" I stopped myself before I went too far. What was I thinking almost letting it slip out like that.

"What?" Ikuto looked at me suspiciously. I gasped silently and racked my mind for cover up stories and quick.

"I mean after all I did for _this company_! I have put every single ounce of my being into this company and you just want to come rushing back into to eater like you own the place! Nuh-uh!" I said softly as Ran, Miki, Su and Dia giggled from behind my hair.

"Good save Amu-chi." Ran whispered into my ear. I didn't respond because I knew Ikuto would become even more suspicious.

"Why do you put everything into this company if you don't like it?" Ikuto said starting to take a few steps closer to me now. I gulped lightly and took in a deep breath before putting on my hard exterior.

"Who ever said I didn't like this company?" I asked as Ikuto started to walk circles around me. I felt butterfly and knots starting to form in my stomach but I wasn't about to let him crack me so soon.

"You just said a second ago, and I quote _**"It would've been a hit if you wouldn't have come back to this damn hell hole in the first place I mean after all I did-" **_and then you stopped. You called Easter a _hell hole_." he said coming around from circling around me and stood right in front of me only about half a foot away.

"So, I-I-I get frustrated sometimes. Who cares? A lot of people hate their jobs after a while." I said glaring up at him. Perfect! I was keeping my façade to a perfect T!

"So you _hate_ working for Easter?" he said raising an eyebrow and leaned in a little closer. I pulled my face back a little and stammered for a moment. Man he's so hot…._WAIT STOP_! Pay attention Amu! Focus!

"N-no that's not what I meant!" I said starting to get angry. He could really get on your nerves after a while.

"What did you mean exactly Hinamori Amu?" he said in his sly voice. His smirk was growing even bigger by the second and I couldn't help it, I walked out.

Eiji wasn't there so I simply walked out of the recording studio and into the halls.

"Wow, he's like a cop!" ran whispered into my ear from beside my shoulder.

"Yeah, he like interrogated Amu-chan!" Su said softly.

"Will you guys please just SHUT UP!" I said as I walked down the halls. I thought of where I could go that Ikuto wouldn't find me but most of my thoughts were pointless, he knew this place like the back of his pervy hand! That's when it came to me; the roof.

Ikuto would never go outside while it was raining and boy was it raining today. So I hurrily ran through the hall until I reached the nearest elevator and pressed the button for it to open. Once the doors opened I stepped in quickly and pressed the button to the roof. I waited a minute or two until the doors opened and the elevator opened to the hallway that led up to the door to the roof.

I stepped out quickly and rushed through the almost entirely cement hallway and burst through the heavy metal door that led outside.

I didn't care that it was raining; in fact I loved the feel of the icy drops of water hitting my tingling skin. I sighed as my little charas screeched in horror and tried to find shelter from the rain.

I walked out until I was in the center of the roof and looked up at the cloudy sky. The clouds looked beautiful when they were dark like this. I chuckled in happiness and closed my eyes as I let the little droplets of water hit my face softly. I smiled at how good it felt and held out a palm to catch a few drops in my hand.

"Amu-chan! Get out of the rain! You'll catch a cold!" Ran, Miki and Su screeched but Dia floated right beside me with a little smirk on her face. She liked the rain too. I ignored my little charas and smiled at how wet I was.

I was alone at last and no one could ruin this moment, this moment right here. I sighed one last time and held out my arms as I began to spin around slowly. I was sure my shirt and pants were completely soaked so I decided to kick off my flip flops and just let the rain seep through my toes.

It was perfect in every way and so I decided to just let my façade drop for two minutes and just be the Hinamori Amu I was but when did that tears started to fall down my face along with the rain droplets. I didn't understand why I was crying but I was. I simply let myself cry but when I was finally starting to let myself open up again I heard a familiar yet unwanted voice come from a distance.

"Oye!" I heard Ikuto's irritated voice call from the door to the roof. I gasped and turned to see him trying to avoid the rain as much as possible. I chuckled towards him and called back to him trough the rain.

"What, are you afraid of a little rain Mr. Scaredy cat?!" I said smirking at him. She grimaced at me and then began laughing so hard he had to hold onto the door frame for support.

I looked at him and then he raised his finger to point at me. I didn't understand but when I looked down I gasped in horror. I had forgotten I was wearing a thin white button up with a bright purple bra under. My shirt was completely see through and my bra was very visible.

I gasped once more and crossed my arms over my chest before turning and blushing profusely. I felt so violated but before I knew what was happening I felt someone putting something over my shoulders.

It had been Ikuto, he had slung his black jacket that he was wearing today over my shoulders even though he was grimacing from the rain and the jacket was already as soaked as I was. I looked up at him and saw the little droplets of rain dripping off his long hair and his face and I smiled at how handsome he looked in the rain.

"What?" he asked slightly irritated. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Nothing." I said softly and hugged his jacket closer to my body. "Thanks…for the jacket I mean." I said shrugging into it a little bit more and he gave me a slight grin as if to say "You're welcome" and then sighed as he wrapped his arms around himself.

He must have been freezing due to his white tee shirt already soaked, that's when I noticed his shirt was see through too. Oh my GOD! His body was perfectly sculpted and he had at least a six pack and his pecks were….wow. I could feel myself practically drooling over him.

I guess he caught me staring at him because he chuckled and stared at me like I was some kind of freak.

"Pervy kid…" he mumbled softly and I shook my head as I reluctantly pulled my eyes away from his perfect body. Then I got this idea. I quickly turned back to face him and saw that he was looking away so I took my chance and wrapped my arms around his torso.

He went ridged just like before and then slowly started so relax, this time I didn't pull away. I pressed my cheek against his chest and sighed softly as I felt his arms slowly staring to slide around me. I felt his cheek press against the top of my head and soon we were just standing there, in the rain holding each other. In truth I had just done this to help him stay warm but now it was starting to feel…real.

That's when I remembered what the Director said when I first started here.

"_It would be best if you didn't get close to anyone you loved anymore. If you did I think we might have to eliminate them so you can stay focused from then on."_

I felt a lump starting to form in my throat but I shoved it back and just prayed that I could let this moment last just a little bit longer without even so much as moving an inch and then I would surely pull away but as I started to look up at Ikuto his eyes looked so full of emotion that I just froze and he stared down at me with a gentle smile on his lips.

I didn't move or even breathe while he started to lean his face down closer to mine and before I could even comprehend what was happening his lips barley brushed mine with the gentlest of touch and then he pulled away. I knew it wasn't a full blown kiss but as he started to lean down again I snapped out of my trance and gasped before slapping him.

I pulled out of his grasp while he stood frozen in shock from what I had just done and then he turned to glare at me.

"What is your problem?!" I yelled angrily and rubbed his cheek, the one I had slapped. I couldn't think of what to say because I wanted to kiss him but if I did I was sure the director would hurt Ikuto.

"My problem?!" I yelled back as I tried to stay calm and not burst out into tears.

"Yes your problem! You know when I finally start to get somewhere with you and see that you are finally opening up again you shrivel up and hide back into your stupid shell! You know I really like you Amu!" he said taking a step closer to me.

"What ever made you think that I liked you back?!" I said as the lump in my throat began to crack my voice.

"Well the fact that you just hugged me twice today may throw me off just a little bit!" he screamed as his eyes started to glow with anger.

I knew I had to do this. It would hurt Ikuto and I would shatter his heart and mine but I had to do this so he could be safe once again. I prayed that maybe if he ignored me and tried to stay away from me he would find someone better for him…even if it wasn't me. So with that thought I took a deep breath and spoke sharply.

"I could never like you! I mean look at you! You're a fat and ugly house cat with no remorse for anybody's feelings! I hate you! I hate you Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

His eyes grew wide with shock and he froze and went ridged as I felt tears streaming down my face. He wouldn't notice I was crying though, thanks to the rain.

He finally looked up at me with a slight bit of hatred in his eyes and nodded slightly before speaking softly.

"Well…if that's how you feel." he said before quickly turning to walk away. I wanted to scream after him so badly but I didn't. I just wrapped my arms around my torso and fell tot eh ground once he was gone. I wrapped my arms around my knees and sat there in the rain as I cried.

"Amu-chan, it's for the best." Su whispered as all my little charas came to float by my shoulder. I sniffled and nodded. I knew that she was right so with that I stood up quickly and decided to go home…to wallow in tears and my broken heart.

**YEAH! YOU GUYS GOT ME MORE THAN 85 REVIEWS! I love you all sooo much! Thank you thank you thank you! You have all made me very happy and I shall keep my promise! Every day…there's just one problem…I will be going on a 4 day vacation with my two bestest girlfriends so I am going to add like seven chapters before I leave! **

**Um ur probably all wondering why I rewrote this chapter…well I usually write like two or three drafts before I post a chapter but I just posted my first draft because I was really tired but I promise I wont do it again! I love you all and KEEEP REVIEWING!!!!**

LUV,

**WOLFboyLUVER**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Shattered hearts and heart breaking music **

"And that was Shattered Heart's new song Broken featuring Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" the man on the radio announced as I stood in the director's office alone with him at his desk and I by his door on the other end of the room.

I had been using the name _Shattered Heart_ since the beginning of my career so that's why a lot of people didn't notice me. Anyways the director had called me in today because the song had been a real hit. It had practically become number one on the charts over night. He seemed to be very pleased and wanted to talk to me.

He pressed the button off on the little radio on his desk and folded his hands together on his desk as he leaned forward and smirked at me evilly. I grit my teeth and pursed my lips as I tried to hold back my anger.

He was the reason I couldn't get close to Ikuto. He was the reason I had to make my friends hate me and he was the reason my family never saw me in person. I hated this man at the moment but in order to keep every person I mentioned safe I had to do whatever he told me.

"The song has become a huge success Amu." he said in a dead tone. I nodded at him and stared at him with a blank expression on my face. "The next step is to make a music video and so a few photo shoots. I mean almost nobody knows who Ikuto is so we have to make him become known to the general public before making him a big star like you. Maybe you two will even become a permanent pair." he said chuckling to himself. I just remained still and nodded at his suggestion.

"When will we be starting the filming of the music video?" I asked flatly. He looked me over and then sighed lightly as if he were irritated with me for some reason.

"Today the photo shoot will be taking place and we will start filming in a few days. After our little talk here I want you to head straight to the photo shoot. Ikuto will be there after he is finished with something I asked him to do and then you'll be able to get the shoot done fairly quick." he said in a fairly soft tone. I nodded and took that as my queue to leave but as I was about to step out of the door he stopped me.

"Hinamori Amu?" he called me back. I didn't turn to look at him or anything I just stood in the door way as I waited for him to reply.

"Yes?" I asked softly.

"I am giving you one warning and warning only. If you ever throw a little temper tantrum like you did yesterday and tell Ikuto about our little deal….I will not hesitate to kill him and your loved ones. I do not want you getting in too deep with him Amu, because if you do everything and everyone you love will be stripped away from your life." he said casually. I felt my heart sink and I sighed silently before nodding and leaving with my teeth grit tightly and my fists shoved into my pockets.

As I walked down the halls I could hear Ikuto's violin playing softly. He was probably recording his violin for the music video so I refrained from that area. I had to stay away from Ikuto from now on so I decided to try and avoid him from now on as much as possible.

I knew where the photo shoot would be held so I walked up to the elevator and pressed the button for it to open when I heard a little voice come from m shoulder.

"The director scares me Amu-chi." Miki cooed from behind my hair. All my little charas were behind my hair. They really didn't like the director.

"He scares everyone." I said flatly as the doors of the elevator opened quickly and I stepped in before hitting the floor I needed to go to. I stood in the elevator in silence as my little charas chattered amongst themselves.

When the little 'DING!' came and the doors opened I saw the room where they held the photo shoot was already assembled and ready for me and Ikuto.

I stepped out of the elevator slowly and sighed when I was greeted by a few familiar faces; my photo shoot director, the lighting guys from my last album cover and a few people to help with my make-up and wardrobe.

I felt numb at the moment, like I was on auto pilot so I did whatever they wanted me to do. They dressed me in an all black outfit; a black tee shirt that was a little bit snug, a pair of worn out jeans that fit me well and no shoes. They straightened my hair until it was pin straight and then started on my make-up.

I knew the make up part would take a while so I started to just think about yesterday on the roof with Ikuto. I didn't expect him to ever forgive me again and I really did want him to find someone that was better for him than me, someone who didn't have to fake not loving him or someone who didn't put him in danger all the time.

I sighed softly as the makeup artist started to put the eye drops in my eyes so I looked like I had been crying and my eye liner would run to look like black streaks were running down my face. I looked at myself in the mirror when they finished and looked over my face.

They had put a bunch of black eye liner on me and a lot of black eye shadow which made my eyes look huge. My hair looked good so I nodded at myself and I walked out to see the head photographer fiddling with his camera.

"I'm ready." I said softly as the man taking the photo shoot turned to look at me. He was much younger than I expected, probably only a few years older than Ikuto but I didn't care at the moment.

"Oh…right miss, um…I'm sorry do I call you shattered or heart?" he asked obviously not knowing my real name.

"You can call me Miss Hinamori." I said softly and walked over to the set numbly.

"Oh, um alright! Then Miss Hinamori! Why don't you just sit on the edge of that window and try to look sad or depressed. We really want this cover to look dark and dreary." he said quickly but I tuned him out and did what he told me to do. It was raining again today so it would suit the cover and my feelings for today.

He snapped a few photos of me just sitting there with my eyes looking like I had been crying all day when I saw Ikuto walking out of the elevator and being greeted by the stylist and Make up artists. He didn't look my way but in some strange way I felt sort of happy he didn't. Maybe this meant he was moving on after all.

"Now, miss Hinamori, I want you to sit on the floor if you will." the photographer said not even looking at me, he was fiddling with his camera again.

I sat on the floor with my legs crossed and my fist under my chin like I was thinking, I was thinking though so it suited me at the moment like so many other things were today.

"Sir, mister Tsukiyomi is ready." one of the make up artists said as they walked beside Ikuto. He was wearing a black button up that was un-buttoned about half way and dark washed jeans that fit him perfectly, he was bare footed like me though.

He was looking at places other than me so I just stared at the ground and fiddled with the black pearl necklace around my neck as I listened to what the photographer was telling Ikuto.

"Okay, let me get a few more shots with Miss Hinamori and then you can jump in Mister Tsukiyomi." the director said happily. Apparently Ikuto agreed somehow because I heard the camera clicking again. After about five or six more shots they let Ikuto into the shot.

"Okay, so Mister Tsukiyomi why don't you go and lean up against the window and Miss Hinamori why don't you just stay right there." he said as Ikuto silently and gracefully walked over to where he was told. The photographer didn't like it so he directed us into a closer position.

"Miss Hinamori, why don't you go sit on the window edge and Mister Tsukiyomi, just stay there." the photographer said as I went ridged for a moment. That meant I would be only inches away from Ikuto now.

I stood up quietly and went to do as I was told, almost brushing against Ikuto's arm with my hand as I tried to sit on the edge of the window. After a few moments of Ikuto staring at me through the corner of his eye the photographer snapped a few photos and then moved us (or rather me) again.

"Miss Hinamori, why don't you put your arms around his neck and look as if you were about to kiss." the director said flatly. WHAT?! Ikuto shot a glance at me that was filled with anxiety and then I cleared my throat and did as I was told.

I wrapped my arms around Ikuto's neck and he slid his arms around my waist. He leaned down a little bit so his face was only an inch away from mine and I turned my face slightly towards the camera.

"Perfect!" the director said snapping the photos and then sighing.

"I think we have our cover!" he said as Ikuto shoved me away roughly and quickly started to walk away. I was trying to hold back the tears and I did but only as I thought about what the director had spoken to me about this morning.

"Miss Hinamori, you can go and change now." one of the make up artists said softly as I stood there in the window. I looked up and cleared my throat before nodding and retrieving to my dressing room where I sobbed for at least half an hour.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. The fake sparks that twisted my heart **

The music video had been shot and was going on TV tonight at midnight but I didn't care at the moment, I had to get ready for a part the Director was throwing for the new song that had already become a platinum record.

I was expected to dress 'appropriately' so the director had sent out one of the fashion coordinators of mine to get me a suitable dress for tonight. I didn't pay attention to what it looked like but now that I was putting it on I didn't particularly like it.

It was a long, black gown with no straps and a slit at the bottom so it showed my left leg clearly. It was made out of silk so I loved the way it felt against my skin but the diamond necklace that the director had 'required' me to wear put the out fit all together.

Once the dress and the jewelry were on I slid on my shoes and straightened my hair so it was all the way down to the small of my back. I didn't do anything special with my hair but I thought I still looked good.

I knew the limo was already waiting for me down stairs so I grabbed my black clutch the stylist had brought for me along with the dress and glanced at the clock; 11:35 pm.

I smiled at myself in the full length mirror one last time before rushing out of my apartment. I closed my apartment door behind me and quickly walked over to the elevator. I pressed the button for it to open and slid in when it did.

When it finally reached the level I needed I rushed out into the parking garage to see the limo parked there waiting for me already. I smiled and rushed over to the limo. I opened the door and slid in quickly before closing the door and the limo speeding off.

As the limo drove through the busy streets of Tokyo I rolled down the window and stared at the beautiful buildings surrounding me. All the lights of Tokyo made me smile even though I knew what was coming ahead at this stupid party; lots of drunk rich people and arrogant celebrities talking about their newest child they adopted from who knows where.

When I felt the car finally coming to a slow stop I rolled up the window and waited for the chafer to open the door for me. After he did I slid out of the car gracefully and placed on my warmest smile for the paparazzi.

Cameras flashed and reporters asked me questions but I just smiled and walked up to the open doors of the ball room the party was being held at. I waved one last time at the cameras and reporters before I entered the lavished lounge in front of me and headed toward the elevator in front of me. I pressed the button for the elevator to open and slid in quietly.

I pressed the top floor button and waited for the elevator to stop. When it did and the doors opened I could hear the people below the staircase in front of me chattering and the band playing soft and elegant music as people danced and drank and talked amongst themselves.

"May I take your purse ma'm?" one of the men standing next to the elevator asked (you know those guys who take your coats for you and stuff like that) and I smiled at him before handing my little black clutch over to him.

Once he took it away I slowly started to descend the stair case when a roar of applause started and I looked up from my feet to see everyone clapping and looking at me.

I stopped where I was on the stairs and smiled softly before looking over all the faces, as expected, drunken rich men and celebrities were there but the one face that stood out the most to me was _his_. Ikuto was standing next to the Director a few feet away from the staircase.

I felt myself gasp at how handsome he looked in his black tux and then slowly began to descend the staircase again where the Director met me, taking my hand and speaking loudly over the crowd.

"This young lady has made me a fortune this week and I am proud to say that this party is for her and her partner's new hit song!" he said as I stared at Ikuto who was staring down at the ground. The crowd clapped up a storm again and I smiled warily at them before the director pulled me and Ikuto over to a group of celebrities and singers to talk about the new song.

The director left and that left me and Ikuto standing quite close to each other.

"So how was it working with each other?" one of the many celebrities asked loudly with a drink in her hand. I smiled at them all and answered softly.

"Um, it was great working with Ikuto. He is very talented and I've known him for a while so it wasn't hard to get along with….him." I said softly. Ikuto shot a glance at me as if he was stunned and then the celebrities all focused on Ikuto's answer.

"Same here." he replied stiffly and continued in a more relaxed tone. "Amu, here is a great partner to work with. She has an incredible voice and she wrote the song so…you can see her talent shine through." Ikuto said staring down at me. I looked up at him n shock at saw his eyes were filled with anger still but mostly filled with sadness.

"Awww! How cute! Are you two related in any way?" one of the drunken women in the circle asked in a slurred voice.

"No. Why do you ask?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well, I just noticed your hair looks similar…sort of. I guess it was just me." she said taking another sip of her martini she held in her bony hand.

I chuckled and Ikuto tried to hold back his smile, with no prevail.

"Why don't you two dance!" a person from the crowd shouted over everyone. I shot my glance up at Ikuto to see him staring around speechlessly when more and more people agreed.

"That's a great idea! Ikuto! Amu! Go out there! The band will play a song!" The director called apparently drunk as well. I guess everyone (including the band) heard because soon a slow song was playing and everyone had cleared the dance floor for me and Ikuto.

I stood there glancing up at Ikuto, who was so stiff he could've been a statue. He finally softened up and held out a gentle hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked smirking down at me gently. I stared at has hand for a moment and then smiled up at him before nodding.

"Of course." I whispered as I slid my hand into his. Soon we stared moving across the dance floor gracefully and elegantly and I stopped looking around the room when I heard Ikuto speak.

"You look beautiful tonight." he whispered softly and stared down at me. I smiled up at him and spoke as I tried to remain calm. How could he say that to me when he was angry at me?

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said softly as we glided across the floor and people stared at us in awe. We remained silent for a long moment as we danced and right as Ikuto spun me he asked me a question I could have chocked on.

"Did you really mean it when you said you hated me?" He asked. I gasped and spun back into him gracefully. My hand rested in his and my other on his shoulder so I couldn't run right now.

"Ikuto you can't be with me." I said staring around the crowd as the beautiful song led us around the ball room.

"You're avoiding my question." he said looking around also. I could see he was getting irritated so I sighed softly and gave in.

"No…" I whispered only audible for him to hear. He stared at me with a soft smile on his face and began spinning us quickly while I laughed lightly and as he stopped he smiled down at me and shook his head as we continued dancing. By now more couples were on the dance floor as well so no one would notice us.

"I should've known." Ikuto whispered shaking his head.

"You should've known what?" I asked softly. As we spun again around the other couples surrounding us.

He smiled and put his lips closer to my ear and we danced slower now.

"That you loved me just as much as I love you." he said as he pulled back slightly and then finally pressed his lips to mine once and for all. We stopped dancing completely as our lips crashed together. He was right, I did love him but I had never known he loved me back.

Oh god it felt so good to kiss him. His lips fit perfectly with mine and they were so soft and warm. I didn't care at the moment if the Director would find out about us, I didn't care if he would try to hurt everyone I loved because right here, right now, in Ikuto's arms I knew it would all be okay and we would fight Easter and with that I felt tears of joy and happiness start to fill my eyes and then spill over.

When we finally pulled away Ikuto stared down at me with concern in his beautiful blue eyes.

"What is it Amu-chan?" he said brushing a tear away from the corner of my eye.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said one more time before getting up on my tip toes and kissing Ikuto again. I loved Ikuto and he loved me back, no matter what.

**Okay so I am crying while I write this and I am soooo glad I finally got this chapter done because I wanted to write it for so long and now here it is! If you really want to get into this chapter listen to ****So Close Jon Mclaughlin when the dancing part comes up!**

I hope you like it! WEEEEEEE!!!!

**WOLFboyLUVER**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Sweet kisses and corny jokes**

"Let's get out of here." Ikuto whispered into my ear as the song finished and everyone around us was clapping for the band. I stared at him in shock and he looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"Okay." I whispered back and allowed Ikuto to pull me along with him out of the ball room. I was laughing happily as I stared down at our entwined hands that were happily locked tightly together. He was gripping my hand so hard it was almost as if he were trying to never let me go; not that I would ever complain.

As I laughed from behind me as he dragged me through the stuffed crowds of people we shoved past the directors group quickly. From what I could see he was as drunk as a sailor but when I took a last glance through my peripheral vision I could have sworn I saw him glaring at me and Ikuto with a slight grim smirk on his face.

My eyes widened but Ikuto hurried me with anticipation. "Hurry up slow poke!"

Ikuto said rushing us into the already opening elevator. I laughed lightly as my dress and hair flew behind me as we ran together.

When he finally pulled me into the elevator I was already out of breath from running but when the doors closed and he pulled me into his arms again to kiss me I almost passed out (In a good way, if there is a good way).

This kiss wasn't like the others, this one was rough and passion filled and made my knees week every time I inhaled the thin layer of oxygen around me. Our lips moved quickly against each others until I heard a little 'Ding!". Had Ikuto pressed the button for the levels while we were kissing? Probably.

When the doors opened I saw it opened to the front lobby. Ikuto pulled away from our kiss and smiled down at me as he pushed a piece of hair out of my face and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Let's go." he said gently and we walked out into the opening I entered through hand in hand. I loved holding his hand, it felt like his hand was made specifically for me to hold but then again I loved a lot of things about Ikuto, not _everything_, but a lot of things.

I noticed all the reporters were gone since all the stars and rich people were already inside and the party wasn't even half way done so we walked outside in peace.

"Where are we going Ikuto?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm…" he said smiling down at me before brushing his lips to mine one last time and then chuckling.

"Man I love your lips." he said raising his free hand to trace his index finger over my lower lip carefully.

I couldn't help but burst out into laughter then. I laughed so hard I had to hold my stomach with my free hand and try to calm down.

"What did I say?" Ikuto asked seriously concerned.

I sighed and looked up at him with the gentlest look I could muster.

"Nothing, its just, that was so corny yet so sweet of you to say and you have never really been sweet to me." I said wrapping my arms around his torso lightly. He chuckled and sighed as he nodded and ran his long fingers through my hair.

"I was never sweet to you because you were always so damn stubborn!" he said softly into my ear. I scoffed at him and pecked him on the cheek softly.

"Okay, enough with the mocking! Really, now, where are we going?" I asked as we began to walk again.

"Oh just to the park." he said as I started to see the pathway to the park. I had totally forgotten the ball room where the party was being held was only like three blocks away from the park we visited so much. Soon we were just walking hand in hand all the way to the park, not even speaking.

When we finally got into the park Ikuto insisted on walking over to his favorite spot in the entire spot, the little gazebo he loved to play his violin under.

"Ikuto, look at the moon." I said pointing up at the perfect full moon as we reached his favorite spot. He had slid his jacket around my shoulders while we were walking but just being in his arms made me warm.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked as we sat down and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, you are." he said softly as I looked up at the moon. When he 'you' I quickly turned to face him and saw he was starring right at me.

"Ikuto, I meant the moon, not me." I said as his face inched closer to mine. He glanced at it for a split second and then placed his eyes back on me.

"Yeah, its okay. Nothing compared to you though." he said running his fingers along my cheeks. Soon his lips were against mine and I pressed my hands to either sides of his face. This kiss wasn't like anything before, the last one in the elevator was rough and full of passion but this one was so sweet and gentle and full of love I actually started to cry.

I soon felt the tears pouring over and meeting me and Ikuto's lips. He ran his thumb over my cheek softly and pulled away to stare at me with concern.

"What is it Amu-chan?" he asked as I continued to cry.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stay with Ikuto forever and know that we could go against anything and anyone, just the tow of us…but that kiss made me realize we were venerable and we could get hurt. I had to tell Ikuto everything but would that mean him hating me or even worse…him getting hurt?

"I-I have to tell you. I have to tell you so much that has happened over these years. I have to but…." I said as I clenched my teeth and let the burning tears fall. Ikuto grabbed my hands gently in his and kissed them.

"Amu-chan. You can tell me anything. I'll listen I promise." he said gently. I believe him and I was about to tell him but each time I tried each word got stuck in my throat and the directors voice rang through my ears so softly I thought it was the wind at first.

"_I will not hesitate to kill him….._" and with those few words I felt the tears start to pour even harder.

"I can't do it. I can't do this." I said standing and tried to run away but before I could even get two steps away from Ikuto his cat like reflexes helped him and trapped my wrist in his hand.

I turned to see him staring at me with worry and sadness in his eyes and he pulled me against his chest softly.

"You don't have to tell me anything Mau-chan. Nothing at all but I'm not ever letting you go again." he said clutching me to his chest as I sobbed into his shoulder sharply.

He buried his face into the crook of my neck and sighed softly in relief when I didn't object to him whatsoever. And I was glad he wouldn't let me go. It made me fell, for once in a long time, that I had someone to count on and someone I could lean on.

I wouldn't (or rather couldn't) tell him right now but I would….soon. Just not right now. Right now I just wanted to stay right here in his arms and allow myself to be with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Ice cream covered kisses**

I woke up early that morning just because I wanted to see if it had all been true. I opened my eyes to see the day was perfect outside; sunny skies and barely enough clouds out to fill the beautiful blue sky.

I sighed in happiness and looked at the little digital clock beside my bed; 8: 25 am. I smiled and quickly got out of bed to get ready for the day. At first I didn't realize why I was so happy but when I pressed the messages button on my answering machine I finally remembered as I listened to the message while I was cooking myself breakfast (toast and two eggs; scrambled).

"Hey beautiful, I hope you haven't forgotten me yet, well anyways I just wanted to remind you that you still have my jacket, so I am offering you a trade. My jacket for your purse thingy…" he said over the machine as I was salting my scrambled eggs. Oh yeah I had forgotten my clutch my stylist had gotten for me at the ball, Ikuto must have got it sent to him or something.

"Anyways, um I just wanted an excuse to say hi, but apparently you are still asleep so I won't bother you anymore. Um, yeah, I'm rambling now…. so bye." he said softly. I chuckled and shook my head. Man, if I was still asleep when he called what time did he wake up at…five?

I rolled my eyes and nibbled on some of the eggs I had on my fork. I smiled to myself and bit my bottom lip in happiness. It was all real, last night was real! I felt like my world was spinning but I was happy about it in a strange way.

"I have to get ready!" I said throwing away my breakfast-well that was a waste of perfectly good changing time.

I quickly rushed over to my room and burst into my walk in closet. I was so happy I was probably glowing but knowing my I would look horrible while glowing.

I quickly searched through my closet and found the perfect thing to wear, a simple white tank top with a light skirt that came over my belly button with a little ribbon at the top. The skirt had little pink polka dots on it and the skirt was perfect for the day since it was so pretty out today.

Once I was in my outfit I found a pair of simple white flats and slid into them before rushing into my bathroom to look over myself. I was right I was glowing but I did look good with a light glow but my hair looked like a mess so I softly combed through it and curled it with the curling iron before putting it up into a messy bun at the nape of my neck.

I added a little lip gloss on my lip, peach, and ran out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth. I was running around my room trying to find that stupid jacket of Ikuto's but I couldn't find it! I was so stupid!

Then there it was, right on my bed. Man, I really was stupid. Once I grasped it I ran out of my apartment rather quickly. I knew Ikuto would be at Easter so I sprinted the two blocks all the way there until I finally rounded the corner to see Ikuto waiting at the steps of Easter looking around eagerly and impatiently.

I smiled to myself and ran as fast as I could to him but as I ran only a few yards away from him I saw him finally see me and he smiled widely with his arms open for me. I sprinted as hard as I could manage the last few steps and jumped into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and giggled as I sighed and pressed my lips to his jaw line.

He chuckled loudly as people around the sidewalk started staring and set me down on the ground. He looked me over quickly and sighed.

"What have you done to the all black all the time Amu?" he said twirling around lightly before wrapping me into a warm hug.

"Oh, I just put her in the back of the closet for a little while, plus its such a pretty day, I thought it might be nice to actually feel the sun shine on my skin for once." I said looking up at the sky. The people around us had stopped looking by now so I felt a little bit more relaxed around Ikuto now.

"SO I guess you got my message this morning huh?" he said looking down at the jacket in my hand. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Still asleep? What time did you wake up at? I woke up at like eight thirty something." I said handing him his jacket. He smiled and placed his index finger under my chin so he could lift my face up to look at him.

"I woke up at five this morning because I dreamt about you and when I woke up I couldn't stop thinking about you." he said softly before touching his lips to mine.

I giggled into the kiss and his lips went taught as he smiled into the kiss as well.

"Ikuto, can we just hang out together today?" I said as he placed my hand into his. He smiled down at me gently and sighed.

"Why do you even have to ask? I mean as if I would turn down spending time with you!" he said kissing my forehead softly before we began walking. He easily slung the jacket I had brought over his shoulder and held my hand with his free hand as we walked past Easter and on the side walk.

"What do you want to do today?" Ikuto asked softly in my ear as we walked. I giggled because his breath tickled my skin but I answered happily.

"Um, why don't we go get something to eat…I'm starving!" I said as my stomach growled softly and I placed my free hand on my belly. Ikuto frowned and looked down at his stomach too.

"You know what, I've been up since five AM this morning and I haven't eaten a thing! I guess food sounds good right about now." he sighed in content and I pulled him along lightly.

"Amu-chan, slow down!" Ikuto laughed as I crossed the street quickly as I dragged him along.

"Now you know how it feels!" I said as we made our way into the park we whent to last night.

"What, _what_ feels like?" he asked confused. I sighed and shook my head.

"Ikuto you dragged me three blocks last night just to get to this park!" I chuckled.

"Oh! Yeah, that was fun." he said lightly. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him. I pulled my hand out of his and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So that's how you show how much you love me? Dragging me three blocks!" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and smirked at me evilly.

"Who ever said I loved you?" he said walking past me briskly. I gasped but I knew he didn't mean it…he had to be punished though.

"IKUTO!" I called as he was only a few steps behind me. He turned swiftly and I caught his lips instantly with mine. We only kissed for a few seconds but as soon as I pulled away he tried to lean in for another one, which I turned my head to and he wound up kissing my cheek.

I shove against his chest and walked past him just like he did with me.

"h-hey! wait up!" he said as I continued walking to the nearest food stand.

I felt Ikuto's arm wrap around my waist as I kept walking and soon he was practically drooling over me.

"What was that about?" he asked as I continued walking with him now beside me. I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked evilly like him.

"Your punishment." I said softly.

"Punishment? For what?" he asked slightly confused but his tone was still playful with me.

"For saying you don't love me." I said cruelly. I knew that would get to Ikuto so I just kept walking and ignoring him.

"Okay, then maybe I should get punished a little bit more….since I was really awful to you." he said with his sly smirk. I chuckled as he tried to kiss me and shoved his face away as we finally reached the little snack stand.

"Behave and pay, and maybe I'll give you another kiss." I said smiling up at him sweetly. He sighed in defeat and I rolled my eyes. I turned back to the young girl that looked a little bit older than I was and smiled at her as Ikuto snuck his arms around my waist again that's when I noticed she was staring at Ikuto.

"Um, how may I help you sir?" she asked leaning over the counter flirtatiously. I looked up at Ikuto with anger scorching through me and I saw he was looking at the menu above the counter.

"Oh, um, I'm not getting anything. I just pay, she's the one ordering." he said kissing my neck softly as if he were totally oblivious to the evil man stealer in front of him.

"Oh." she said turning her glance towards me and began to glare at me. She ran her eyes over me and then pulled out a pad of paper to get down what I wanted.

"I'll just take one large chocolate ice cream on a cone please." I said softly.

"Hey! Nothing for me! I'm paying!" Ikuto whined in my ear. I sighed and explained lightly.

"I was going to share it with you. I can't eat all that ice cream by myself." I smiled up at him playfully and he chuckled.

"Alright then." the girl at the counter said as if she were disgusted and told us the amount. After Ikuto paid the girl went to grab the ice cream and handed to me.

"Just sign here sir." the girl said pointing to the receipt on the counter with her pen.

"Okay." Ikuto said as I held the ice cream. As Ikuto signed I noticed the woman glance at his signature.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE TYSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" she screeched happily and looked over at me as I took a lick of the ice cream. "And that means you're…." she said covering her mouth with her hands as if it were a total shock to see a celebrity.

"I'm what?" I asked with ice cream in my mouth.

"You're Shattered heart! Can I have your autograph?! PLEASE!" she pleaded pulling a sheet of paper out of her pocket and the pen away from Ikuto. I looked up at Ikuto and he smiled down at me a the girl bounced around like a jittery dog.

I turned back to the bouncing girl and gave her a sweet smile before handing my ice cream cone to Ikuto.

"Sure, I mean, you seem like a _great_ fan." I said in a sarcastic but sweetly smothered voice. She squealed loudly and Ikuto flinched-his ears are sensitive.

"My name is-" she started as I grabbed the pen and paper from her.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll just write something special, just for you." I said looking up at her with a stiff smirk on my face.

When I finished writing on the napkin she had let me sign. I smiled at her and grabbed Ikuto's hand before walking away.

"What did you write? You didn't even know her name." Ikuto said taking a bite out of my ice cream.

"Oh, I just wrote 'To the man stealing cash register woman who is too fake to even see what her real nose looks like'." I said grabbing the cone away from Ikuto and taking a lick of the ice cream. Ikuto busted out into laughter and I giggled as I let Ikuto have the rest of the ice cream.

"Let's go sit down." Ikuto said with chocolate ice cream still in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and pointed to a near by bench under a cherry blossom tree.

Once we sat down I had noticed Ikuto had finished the ice cream but there was still some on his lips.

"You have ice cream all over your lips." I said in a light chuckle.

"Oh really?" he asked happily and smirked at me evilly.

"Yeah." I said confused at what he was thinking about.

"Okay then!" Ikuto said crushing his chocolate covered lips to mine. I giggled into the kiss but when he decided keep the kisses going I knew I had to pull away before our lips became too sticky and got stuck together with the ice cream. When I had finally decided I would allow my self ten more long seconds I heard a familiar voice come from in front of us.

"You two are so sappy." the familiar voice said in a flat tone.

I looked up from Ikuto's lip and pulled away when I saw it was…Utau!

**I know a lot of you guys have been wondering where I have been, but like I said a few chapters ago I was on vacation and just got back today! I wrote this in like two hours so I'm sorry if it sucks! Keep reviewing and my promise from this day forth shall be sustained! I am going to write every day and update every day! Oh and a lot of you have been wondering about Utau so I finally put her in and I think she is going to be in the rest of this story for a while so I'm happy she's back! I love you guys! Thanks for reading! Oh and by the way this story isn't even CLOSE to finished! DNT STOP READING!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Glares, stares and ugly reunions **

"Wow, Amu-chan. I never expected you to go so…punk, Goth-ish." Utau said standing in front of me and Ikuto. She was wearing a flowery patterned sun dress that went up to her knees and had her long blonde locks pulled back into a sloppy, yet beautiful bun that hung beside her left ear.

"Utau?" I asked shocked. I licked my lips for a moment to get the ice cream off of them and then stood up slowly. She smirked at me slightly and chuckled. I was about to step forward to give my old friend a hug but before I could do anything Ikuto stopped me but gripping my wrist tightly.

I turned slightly to see a concerned look on his face. I wondered what he was thinking about because the look he gave me was telling me '_DO NOT SAY ANOTHER WORD!_'. From the corner of my eye I could see her little chara's and mine along with Yoru. Ra, Miki, Dia and Su came over to my side bas did Yoru with Ikuto so I felt a little bit more comfortable with them around.

"What's wronge?" I mouthed to Ikuto as I stared at him with a wary look filling my eyes. He looked at me with a little bit more concern in his eyes and I gave in. I took a step back and turned his hand so it was holding my hand and not clutching my wrist.

"Now Ikuto, why are you trying to keep your lovely new pop-star girlfriend away from me. You know, even when I was in love with you, I knew you two would wind up together." she said glaring at Ikuto evilly. I didn't understand what Utau was getting at or why she seemed so utterly pissed.

He held her glare with his own icy stare and gripped my hand tighter than he has ever done before.

"And just for not letting me into your little secret, I brought a friend along with me. Or should I say quite a few friends." Utau said with a glazy look overwhelming her.

Was she alright? Why was she acting so strangely? I know these questions seemed strange since I hadn't seen her in so long but med strange since I hadn't seen her in so long but they ran through my mind never the less.

I saw her point behind her and I saw a group of people, but not just any ordinary people; it was Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko, Rima and all their little charas. Ikuto went ridged when he saw who was in front of the crowd of people but held me tight again while our little charas whispered.

I didn't catch much of what they were saying but apparently Utau had been acting strange and they had noticed it too. What was going on with her? And with that thought, as if she heard my mind, she turned to smirked at me evilly. Something was very wrong with her. Very wrong.

I focused my attention back on the group of people she had apparently brought along with her and gasped to see their familiar faces; it was the guardians. Tadase walked over to us faster than the rest but his face wasn't pleasant or calm as I remembered it from the past, it was angry and full of hate. I presumed it was towards me so I shot up out of my seat in an instant, ready to take any kind of blow from him; physical or mental.

By the time Tadase was only inches in front of me I had closed my eyes and braced my now stiff body for the impact of his rage, but he just past right by me and when to throw his rage out on Ikuto.

He Hit Ikuto right in the jaw but Ikuto didn't seem effected. He just smirked and rubbed his jaw lightly before Tadase grew angrier now and tried to throw another punch; this time Ikuto caught it though. I was shoved away by Ikuto before Tadase threw the punch so I was about two yards away from the fight now.

"Slow your roll little king. What's the problem here?" Ikuto asked flinging Tadase's hand back, which sent Tadase stumbling back a few feet.

I stood there in shock! Why was Tadase going after Ikuto and NOT ME?! What was going on?! I wanted to know desperately now so I listened to their scream fest as Utau glared at me from behind my back, I could feel her eyes practically boring into my back.

"You weren't supposed to fall in love with her! You were supposed to bring her back to us so we could help her be herself again!" Tadase yelled loudly and pointed up at Ikuto angrily.

I didn't know what he was talking about and apparently Tadase and Ikuto had completely forgotten about me and the four other people behind them so Ikuto replied as he hovered inches over Tadase with a dark look on his face.

"Who ever said I fell for her?" Ikuto said in a deep yet eerie voice. For some reason my heart fell to my knees and I felt like the world was spinning for a moment.

"I JUST SAW YOU _**KISSING**_ HER!" Tadase screamed at the top of his lungs. W-where they talking about me?

"So? That doesn't mean I fell for her. Its just like you said, I came to get her back and then throw her back to you. Nothing more, nothing less. It's just apart of the plan. I don't love her at all." Ikuto said looking over at me with a sad look in his eyes.

My body went stiff and I felt as if all the light that had been brought back into my life had just been sucked right out of me. I felt tears burning in my eyes starting to form quickly but as soon as Tadase started to reply I was gone; I was enveloped in anger and by now I could feel my surroundings changing.

"Amu-chan!" Su whispered in my ear as I felt the little X clover pop into my hair. I heard an evil little giggle from behind me and I turned to see Utau giggling at the two boys in front of us fighting with one another. She really was acting strange.

I focused back on Ikuto who was still bickering with Tadase about how he didn't love me and it only made me even angrier.

_He said he loved me! He said he loved me! _a little voice inside my head kept repeating over and over again. Tears began to form in my eyes and anger boiled in the pit of my stomach. _How could he…he said he loved me…._

"Amu-chan! No!" I heard Miki's concerned cry call from behind me. I ignored her cry and felt Su's little power from the character change begin to flow through me.

"I want to hear the truth Ikuto! Do you love her?!" Tadase screamed. Ikuto looked up at me with no emotions on his face and held my gaze for a moment and then replied in a cold manner that threw me over the edge.

"No." he said in a final type tone. I couldn't help but let the character change with Su over flow and finally spill over. Su's character change with me, unlike Ran or Dia's, is weather change.

I felt the wind around me become violent and soon lightning and rain filled the now darkening sky. The beautiful weather had turned into a frightening simulation and now everyone, including Ikuto and Tadase were staring at me in wonder and worry.

"Y-you LIAR!" I screamed at Ikuto. He stared at me with no emotions at all and soon I grew even angrier.

"Amu-chan! Calm down!" Tadase said taking a step forward.

"You did this! You and her!" I said jabbing my finger at Utau and him.

"Why would you do this?! What did you do to Ikuto?!" I screamed as tears fell down my face, along with the rain.

"They didn't do anything to me Amu. I just played my part….apparently I played it well. Maybe a little too well in fact." Ikuto said shoving his hands in his pockets and began to walk away. My heart shattered into a thousand pieces now.

I stood there with my anger still bubbling up inside until…I snapped.

"I will make you pay. All of you! I will make you all PAY!" I screamed as a bolt of lightning struck the ground and I stormed away.

No one came after me. No one tried to even speak or call after me, they all just stood behind and let me grow even more angry and remorseful of them. I walked down the street as the rain grew harder with my growing anger. Soon I came to an empty tunnel that no cars were driving through and sat down beside one of the walls.

I didn't cry or weep or even curse them all, I simply sat there, numb to the touch. That's when I felt something in the clutch I had traded Ikuto for start to vibrate. I opened the miniature purse quickly and pulled out my phone to press the talk button quickly.

"Hinamori Amu." I said flatly with as much ice I tried to force into it.

"Amu, you have another mission."

Perfect…..

**I AM SOOO SORRY U GUYS! I thought I had put this chapter up and I had already downloaded it and everything but apparently I didn't! I really hope u liked it and I plead with u! Review! PLEASE! Im so sorry and I hope u all can forgive my stupidity! I love u guys for reading and reviewing!**

WbL


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. Revenge and blood splatters **

Lightning cracked through the night sky, threatening to let rain drop down on the city below me. I stood on top of one of the immensely tall buildings in Tokyo, my toes hanging off the edge, waiting for my body weight to shift suddenly so my body would drop off the edge of the building. The rough wind around me whipped my hair through my tear dampened face.

I hadn't been able to stop crying since…early today, when Ikuto said…that. I didn't want to think about it again so I fluidly decided to drop off the edge of the tower. I felt as if I was diving through air but no water was beneath me. I didn't scream or even make a sound; I just simply dove down the fifty stories. When I was close enough to the ground I closed my eyes and did a sudden flip so I gracefully landed on my feet, thanks to my character transformation with Ran.

I pulled my dark hood over my face and allowed the now little droplets of rain to fall onto my dark washed jeans that fit perfectly. My mission, assigned by the director, was to go to a near by music festival being held in the street and sing on stage while drawing out as many X eggs out of the people around and possibly even catch the Embryo.

"Amu-chan…are you aright?" Miki asked as tears fell along with the little droplets of rain. I nodded softly as my face held no emotions and walked towards the street where the festival was being held.

When I finally passed the non festive streets I finally entered the brightly lit street with thousands of people surrounding a huge stage placed in the center of the street. There was a famous band on stage playing a song while the thousands of people around screamed the lyrics along with singer I knew. It was perfect, the excitement, the passion and happiness was enough to make that Embryo come out.

I pulled my hood over my face a little bit more and shoved through the brilliantly excited crowd surrounding me when I finally felt the heavy rain start to pour down on the people around me. The crowd didn't care one bit, they just grew more thrilled. I pushed through the jumping people around and the loud music shaking my ear drums.

"Hey! Watch it jerk!" a woman yelled at me as I shoved past her and many other people roughly. I ignored the brutal stabs at me as I shoved though the idiots around me and kept going until I finally reached the stage.

I rounded the back of the stage and chuckled when I spotted several, rather large men standing in front of the gate to the back of the stage. Thiers black shirts read 'SECURITY' in big yellow letters that stood out prudently.

I knew they wouldn't know who I was and if they did they would probably freak out and everyone would come after me so I hissed softly to Ran as she hid inside my hood with my other charas.

"Okay!" Ran spoke obediently and I felt the little X heart symbol pop into my hair. I silently leapt upwards and flew into the air elegantly until I flew silently over the huge 'SECURITY' men by about ten feet. I was sure no one had seen me and now that I was behind the stage, all the people that were there were superstars and rock bands. So I quietly slid off my hood and my charas slid under the protection of my long, black hair.

I spotted a few bands I had hung out with or done songs with and then I spotted a few familiar movie stars I had never met but always seen in movies. I even spotted a model I had walked the runway with a couple months ago.

I moved quietly and smoothly but no matter how silent or graceful I had been, people still came up to me and asked for autographs. I smiled stiffly and signed the few shirts and pieces of paper before looking on stage to see the previous band coming off stage now. The next singer or band was preparing to go on so I thought for a moment and then smirked evilly to myself and walked over to the familare band.

"Hey guys." I said flatly but held a smirk on my face. The band had been looking away but when they turned to see me they all freaked out.

"DUDE! It's Shattered freaking Heart!" the drummer of the band said pointing at me.

"That's me." I said as my smirk stayed still.

"Oh my gosh! It is! I'm a big fan!" the singer was a girl so she was a little bit more hyper than the guys staring at me.

"What can we do for you Miss Heart?" The lead guitarist asked enthusiastically.

"Well, you know I am a HUGE fan of your band and I was just um, wondering if well, I could sing one song with you guys?" I asked looking down at my shoes as if I were nervous.

"REALLY?! That would be so…AWSOME!" the singer chick said looking at her band and smiled at me excitedly.

"Really? I can sing with you guys?" I asked pretending to be happy. There band really sucked in reality and I didn't like their style of music but I did what I had to do.

"Of course! It would be our honor!" the drummer said again. He was the stereotypical 'druggy' looking rocker but I played along and didn't pay attention to their bad looks and vocals. Dang, I'm a great actress.

"Okay! Thank you guys! I'm so happy!" I said unzipping my jacket to reveal a black wife beater with a white vest over it and a string on black pearls to make my outfit look appropriate for singing tonight.

"You guys are on! Go!" a stage personnel said to the band angrily and shoved all of us on stage. The crowd cheered wildly as they entered but when I stepped on stage, I swear, the roar of the crowd only made my smirk even larger.

The band members stared at each other for a moment and then took their positions. The singer and I took the two mics left behind by the other band and the singer chick began to speak. I really didn't catch most of it but the end.

"So singing one of her songs tonight, here is Shattered Heart!" she said as the crowd went wild. I smirked towards the crowd and waved slightly before covering the mic with my hand and telling the band what song to play. As they did as I said I whispered softly to my little chara.

"Dia." I whispered before I felt the little X heart being replaced with an X diamond instead.

As the song began I felt Dia float beside my shoulder and soon I began to sing.

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here **

**When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there**

As the song played eerily I felt the excitement practically radiating off of the audience. I snag with every cell in my body and noticed, slowly the crowd was starting to be effected.

**Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down**

The chorus caused everyone to sing and soon at least half of the crowds X eggs were already appearing and about half the crowd had already collapsed.

**Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head**

Every lyric caused another person to collapse and now the band was even getting over excited and happy. I knew soon, just like the domino effect happening to the crowd, they and all those fake musicians and movie stars would be down for the count soon.

**Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me**

I knew that by now almost everyone in the crowd's eggs were out and I was just waiting any moment for the band to stop playing and collapse, I didn't even make it to the next chorus when they did.

The streets were quiet and I was now the only one, besides all the floating X eggs around, standing upright and awake. I smirked at myself as I gracefully walked to the edge of the stage and opened my mouth, preparing to sing for the X eggs to move but right as I was about to breath out I heard a familiar voice.

"STOP!" I looked up through the bright lights on the edge of the stage to see, none other than the Guardians.

I giggled lightly and spoke sharply with as much ice in my voice when I spotted Utau and Ikuto behind Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima and Yaya. Tadase was the one to speak out towards me.

"You're way out of your league here little king. There is no stopping me now. I am going to get that little glowing egg, even if that means taking all of you and your little henchmen too." I said sharply. I meant it now. There was no meaning in doing this for them or Ikuto anymore. Ikuto didn't love me like he claimed and the Guardians surly hated me now as well. So who else could I do this for but me now?

I was going to get that egg and make whatever wish I wanted, like hell I was going to give it to Easter any time soon.

"Amu-chan! Stop this! Please! We love you! We all do in every way!" I heard Rima-chan's familiar voice call out. She sounded so sad that I wanted to run up and hug her but I didn't, my head reminded me that they were all liars, just like Ikuto.

I busted out laughing and when I had finally calmed down from my laughing fit, I gracefully leapt off the stage and landed on my feet elegantly before taking a few steps towards the people in front of me. I had to step on top of the lying people at my feet and around the floating, black X eggs but I didn't care right now.

"Love?! That word is nothing but a simple syllable to me. Love is nothing but a game and once you have gotten what you want out of that game…you quit the game. Simple as that." I said glancing over to Ikuto, who was standing beside Tadase.

He glanced over me sadly and opened his mouth to speak but before he could a familiar voice interrupted him smoothly.

"You're right Amu-chan. Love is only a game." Utau said stepping forward in a black outfit that made her look stunning. She stepped forward quietly and gracefully until she finally stood about three yards away from me.

She crossed her arms over her chest and spoke bitterly.

"You are so stupid." she hissed. I scowled at her and narrowed my eyes until I was starring her down.

"And why is that? Tell me why you brought this bunch of clowns to me and Ikuto today? You know, if it weren't for you, this probably wouldn't have happened." I said lifting my arms to point out the thousands of black X eggs floating between and around us.

"I did it because Ikuto needs to stay away from you. You just pulled him right back into Easter so he could try and bring your sorry little butt from Easter. These little kids behind me and the stupid cat called my brother made a plan. Take you away from Easter and save you." she said smirking at me evilly. I looked behind her to see everyone else stunned.

So Ikuto came back to save me from Easter? But why? He doesn't care for me or love me. I stared at Ikuto for a minute and grit my teeth when I saw love and sadness fill his eyes when he stared back.

"But there was no reason for it you see; because I know what you did Amu-chan. I know what you sacrificed for them and guess what? I'm not going to let you take my place anymore just because you want to be all lovey dovey anymore!" Utau said character transforming into Lunatic charm. When she was finished transforming, she automatically began to attack me.

"Miki!" I screamed to Miki who was still floating behind my hair. Miki character transformed with me into Sharpened Spade.

I retaliated to her attacks and soon I found myself fighting her. What was going on with her? I found myself staring into her eyes and saw they were glazed over, just like if I had taken her Egg out.

That's when I knew, someone had gotten a hold of her and now she was doing these things as if being ordered by someone or being controlled unwillingly. I blocked all her attacks and soon heard the others from behind trying to stop our fight.

"Utau! Utau STOP!" I screamed as she thrashed out at me furiously. She didn't listen or try to stop; she simply kept throwing her attacks at me one after the other.

"Utau! PLEASE! I don't want to hurt you!" I screamed as I blocked another attack.

"Well I want to hurt you!" She screamed back at me angrily and tried to kick me in the knees. I blacked her kick and jumped back as the guardians and Ikuto behind us character transformed now.

"Utau! Please! You're my best friend!" screamed as tears began to spill over. With those last few words, she stopped. She looked stunned and sad all at the same time.

U-Utau?" I asked softly. My tears stung even more than before and soon she floated back down to the ground and felon her back.

"Amu…" she whispered as I watched her. She was back in her normal clothes now and she looked normal again. I smiled slightly as she sat up and smiled at me, she was back to normal again.

I planned on floating down to make sure she was okay but right when I thought that I saw it…the little bi of light shining from the corner of my eye. The Embryo!

**Okay, so I know the last chapter was late and I really hope this one doesn't suk because I wrote it really quickly and tried to put as much effort into it because a lot of you wanted to know what happened to Utau. In the next few chapters it will explain more about how she got 'possessed' so don't worry! All is well…sort of. Keep reviewing! Love you all for reading and reviewing!**

**  
WbL**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. Sad songs and heavy hearts **

I smiled excitedly and turned my face away from the group of people around me. I didn't know what to do for a split second but right as my head cleared, I lurched forward to grab the glowing egg, floating right beside me.

"NO!" Utau's voice cracked mercilessly. I held out my hand to the glowing egg, only inches away now. I could have grabbed it if I wanted but something about her voice told me other wise.

"Utau?" I asked softly. My hand dropped to my side but the egg didn't move, as if it too felt compelled to stay and hear her reasoning too.

Utau's eyes sparkled with tears as she sat up from the floor and stared at me with worry in her eyes.

"Amu-chan…this isn't you. I know it isn't!" she called out to me as she stumbled to her feet. My tears began to sting and the lump in my throat grew even larger than ever but I resisted the urge to give up and let my true self be reveled.

I stiffened my body until it was ridged and grit my teeth until my jaw was probably about to be crushed. I took a deep breath and spat back at her.

"How would you know? It's been three years! None of you know who I am!" I screamed back at everyone. It was the truth; I mean I didn't even know who I was back then.

"Yes we do Amu-chan." Rima-chan said stepping forward a few steps. I gasped at how pretty she was now and took a step back, stepping on someone. I gasped in shock and quickly stepped off of the person under my foot.

"See, right there. You are caring and loving and one of the bubbliest people I have ever known!" Rima said stepping forward again. What was she getting at?

"Amu-chan…we all know that. I, above all, should know that." Nagihiko said softly behind Rima.

"No…" I whispered softly as my heart began to race.

"Amu-chi! Please! We all love you so much! We want YOU back, not this shattered Heart person!" Yaya-chan said stepping forward slightly as well.

"NO!!" I screamed loudly as tears began to fall lightly down my face.

"Amu-chan…" Tadase said softly. I looked over at him with narrowed eyes and tried to make myself stop crying. "Amu-chan, this isn't you. This isn't what you want to be either, and I can see that in you right now. I know you are hurting and…." he hesitated as my tears kept falling.  
"And I just wanted you to know, I love you too. We all do. I think though…" he said looking over his shoulder for a second to stare at a stunned Ikuto and then focused on me again.

"I think that what Ikuto said today…about not loving you, is a lie." he said softly. I gasped along with Ikuto and Tadase sighed lightly before continuing in a heavy tone that filled me with pain and sadness.

"It's a lie because Amu-chan, it's impossible _not_ to love you." he said with tears in his eyes. With those few words I saw Ikuto had a few tears in his eyes as well.

It wasn't true…none of it! They didn't love me! THEY DIDN'T! Why would they lie about such things like this!? WHY!? Anger began to bubble up inside me again but Utau spoke before it could even affect me.

"Amu-chan…they are controlling you, just like they did with me. They control every thought that runs through your mind…every emotion flowing through your body. And at any given moment they could make you do anything they wanted; even kill us if they wanted. You know it too Amu. I know you do." Utau said softly.

How did she know? How….? I finally let my body collapse onto the gravel floors of the street and let myself sob. That's what I had been trying to tell Ikuto along with the whole _"I-gave-everything-up-for-you"_ thing.

That's why the director had threatened me so much, he knew if I told Ikuto about our little deal, I would be forced to kill everyone I loved. Me. That's why I had to try so hard for so long. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Amu…." I heard Utau's soft voice call to me briefly.

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked softly as I broke down and sobbed there on the pavement.

"No…" I whispered again. This cant be happening. After all my sacrifices, hard work and heart break, everything was going to be put into my hands. I knew if I didn't leave soon, I would kill them.

"Ikuto…it will only break if you tell her." Utau said mysteriously. Tell me what? What will break?

"What are you talking about?! Tell her what?" Ikuto asked growing impatient now.

"The bond Easter holds over her will only begin to break if you tell her what you are really feeling. The truth Ikuto." Utau whispered to him. She had probably said it louder but I was so far away it seemed so light to me.

"I-I can't…" Ikuto said softly. That shot a dagger through my already shredded heart.

"IKUTO!" I heard Tadase snap. "Just tell her…its okay." He said sadly again.

I kept my face down with my hair covering it as I cried and sobbed on the cool pavement. I heard breathing and then gravel squishing and crackling under someone's moving feet. The noise was growing louder and louder until I knew someone was standing in front of me.

I didn't look up or even look at the person's shoes. I simply kept crying until I felt a warm hand reach through my hair and lift my chin up so I was looking at the person in front of me now.

Only inches away from mine was Ikuto's handsome face. He stared down at me with a sad smile on his lips and sighed softly.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me all along?" Ikuto asked as he began to lean in slightly. I nodded slightly and he shook his head. It wasn't the full truth though, not all of it was true. He smiled at me one last time and then his face was serious and patient for the moment before speaking.

"Amu-chan…" he said hesitantly. His eyes held nothing but sadness and I couldn't help but want to just hold him. His eyes seemed clouded for a long while but after a few moments of hesitation he smiled brightly and then seemed to know exactly what to say.

"Amu-chan, I…I love you." he said softly. My heart felt as if it had just started to be put back together again.

I gasped softly and he crushed his lips to mine softly. At that moment I felt as if something inside me cracked. I went ridged under Ikuto's touch and soon I felt as if I had been shocked. I shoved Ikuto away and felt my body, involuntarily stand up.

No…this cant be happening. Ikuto looked up at me stunned and I stared right back with the same emotion. I knew they were controlling me, just like Utau had said. I had to leave, or I would hurt them. I lurched forward to the top of the nearest building and character changed with Ran quickly as she floated beside me with the others.

I flew above the scene below me and sighed in relief when I saw all the eggs going back into everyone, somehow with the Embryo there, the eggs had been cleansed. Soon everyone was awake and I felt dead as I drifted over Tokyo in sadness.

**Lalala! I hope u liked it! Review please! Lalalaala! I hope u liked it! review please! Lalala!**

**WbL  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. Expiations and pianos **

I woke up to light streaming through the large window wall in my room. I sighed heavily as memories of last night flooded through my mind quickly. I rolled onto my stomach in bed as I tried to black out the light coming from the beautiful weather. MY eyes stung from tears I had been shedding all night but I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to roll up into a ball and die right now at this very moment.

I decided maybe I would just sleep the day away but right as I began to drift off slowly I heard a beep come from my answering machine. I opened one eye slightly and listened to the message.

"_Hello, this is Julie from the front desk at Easter Corporation. Miss Hinamori Amu, you have been requested to be seen by the director today at twelve thirty sharp. Have a nice day."_ Julie was the secretary at the front desk and the director only called my cell phone, so this must be a very bad day-on his part- or he is too busy to call. I sighed heavily and rolled onto the edge of the bed until I was sitting up right.

I looked around the brightly lit room, full of sunlight and stood up on the cool tile beneath my feet. To think, just yesterday I was so happy and now I am utterly….sad, I guess. Lame way of putting it huh?

I sighed and stood up quickly before walking into my bathroom. I snapped the lights on quickly and walked over to the sink to wash my face. After splashing cool water on my face, brushing my teeth and hair out I felt awake, finally.

I looked up into the mirror to check to see if my hair was alright now, and no bed head to see…a streak of pink! I practically screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw the large streak of pink hair flowing alongside my other black strands.

It was the same color as my old hair used to be and it seemed as if my hair was turning back to its original…color. That caused me to scream again as I freaked out over the hair. I patted my head to make sure it was real and sighed when I made sure it was. I shook my head and put my hands in the air.

"Oh well, I have to get going." I told myself as I went to get dressed.

I decided on a pair of straight legged jeans, with tons of holes, a white spaghetti strap with red flowers, my favorite brown leather jacket and a red scarf to keep me matching. I slid on a pair of brown flip flops and walked out of my closet into my room. I grabbed my cell and wallet before deciding to leave without eating.

I really didn't want to go anywhere but I knew if I didn't I would be in a lot of trouble. I called for a taxi on my cell and after about three minutes I had already slid into one and was about three seconds away from Easter.

"Five dollars." the cab driver said as he stopped in front of the building. I handed him a five dollar bill form my pocket and shoved out of the taxi. I was surprised he didn't recognize me but I didn't worry about that at this moment.

Once I was up the steps of the building and pushed through the front doors I saw Julie was sitting at the desk, as if waiting for me.

"The director is waiting for you in his office." She said with a strangely sweet smile on her face. I nodded at her in thanks and proceeded down the long halls until I came to the front door of the director's office.

I knocked softly but apparently it was loud enough for him to hear it and call me in.

"Come in." I hear his stern voice call loudly from behind the thick, wooden door. I gently opened the door to see the director standing only a few feet away from me. This was the first time I had ever seen him stand in his office.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked lightly.

He didn't respond, he just stood there, with his arms crossed over his chest. His face was cold and hard but he just stood there, as still as a statue. After a few minutes of just staring at me he took three long strides to be in front of me and pulled back his hand to slap me in the face. His hand hit my face so hard I stumbled to the floor with tears in my eyes. He took a step back so he was looking over me intently.

"Yes, I wanted to see you." He said angrily. He glared down at me for a long moment and then pulled me up by the roots of my hair. I yelped in pain for a second and then tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"You told him!" The director said throwing me against a wall. My back hit the wall first and I knew from the pain, there would be a huge bruise, sooner or later.

"You know, Amu, I really wouldn't have cared if you would have just told him and brought me back the Embryo, but you totally forgot about the embryo and just flew off! Do you think this is a game?! Well its not!" he screamed and pulled me by my hair again so he could slam me against the floor this time. I screamed and sobbed in pain but he wouldn't let up.

"You know…" he said as he crouched down to whisper in my ear. "I think I have the perfect punishment for you." he said as I tried to inch away from him. I was in so much pain though, I could barely even breathe.

"Now that I control you, I can make you do whatever I want you to do. Here is what I am planning." he said kicking me in my already-probably-broken ribs. I gasped in pain and tried to roll up into a ball so he would hit my back instead of my sides.

"I will let you tell Ikuto, the others and whomever you want about our little starting deal and I will allow you to fall for Ikuto but when you finally get close enough to him, I will make you….kill him. And all your other little friends too." he said as I looked up at him.

He had a skin crawling grin on his face and I couldn't help the tears that were coming down from my eyes.

"No…" I whispered to myself. The director heard my disobedience and slapped me again. I felt my lip bust and I probably had a cut on my lower lip now, along with the many bruises on my lower body.

"You will do as I say!" he screamed pointing a finger at me. He cleared his throat and straightened his suit up lightly as if this were a business meeting. "Do you understand Miss Hinamori?" he asked grimacing at me.

I crawled up onto my palms and nodded slightly before trying to stand.

"Good, then you are dismissed." he said turning back to his desk. I let the tears fall from my eyes but pulled myself together enough to stand and walk out of the horrid place had just been attacked in. I didn't know how much longer I could stand so I wrapped one arm around my throbbing chest and used my other arm to help push my weight against as I tried liming through the halls.

I was almost halfway through the hall way when I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Amu?" I heard Ikuto's soft voice call form behind me. I turned in pain to see his handsome face and coughed in pain. He was about three or four yards away from me but he could still see the cuts and bruises and probably handprints on my face.

He looked horrified and took a few steps forward before I began to wobble slightly.

"Ikuto…" I whispered before I finally collapsed into his already prepared arms. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, I could only fall into his arms and allow my world to go black as the director's words rang through my haunted and controlled mind.

"_I will allow you to fall for Ikuto but when you finally get close enough to him, I will make you….kill him."_

**Such a happy chapter right? JK! Hope u like it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. Answers, blood and tears**

I felt as if I were swimming through a whirlwind of pain the entire time I was passed out. All my soar spots where the director had launched his attack at me had seriously taken a toll on my body and were throbbing pretty bad right about now.

"Amu-chan….?" I heard a distant voice call through the blackness and pain. "Amu-chi!" another small voice called. I felt as if I were digging through an insanely deep grave and I was very close to finally pushing through.

"She's in pain!" another little familiar but small and worried voice called out.

"He knows that-nya!" a low little voice said in a harsh tone as I felt something cold touch my back. I tried to feel my aching body while I was still in the darkness and felt every place that was hurt on my body had something cold on it, even my lips.

"Come on Amu-chan. Wake up!" a little voice practically shrieked in my ear.

"Stop! Let her rest!" I heard Ikuto's subtle voice come through the little panicked voices. With those few words he had said I heard nothing after.

I felt as if I needed to sleep or simply rest, like Ikuto had said, but for some reason, I was still subconsciously digging out of my internal grave so I could wake up and see what was going on first hand. What was going on? Where had Ikuto taken me? Was he okay?

As I thought about all these questions running through my head I felt as if I was seeing a little bit of light at the end of the tunnel and then finally, I shot up from where I had been lying and gasped so loudly I could have been screaming softly. I felt myself being lurched into someone's grasp and opened my eyes to look around my surroundings.

I was in a rather spacious apartment-that wasn't mine. It looked more like a HUGE warehouse with a large glass wall-a lot like mine but had pieces of wall surrounding it-a large black couch at the far end of the building, a few rather large paintings on the walls and a stair case that led up a few more flights. The room I was in was a kitchen though and I had been lying on a large, wooden table that helped my back.

"Well, you're finally _awake_." I heard Ikuto's voice say softly in my ear. I gasped again and pulled away from him to see I had been in his arms when I had shot up.

"I-Ikuto?" I stuttered softly when I saw his face. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days with the large bruise like bags under his navy blue eyes. His eyes though, held nothing but concern and worry…for me. I felt every emotion I had been holding in for the past three years finally begin to flood and then suddenly overflow.

"Amu-chan? What's wronge?" Ikuto asked softly. I tried to pull back the tears I had been holding in for so long but they wouldn't let up and soon I felt as if my chest was going to burst of a broken-or rather shattered-heart. Ikuto wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Ikuto….I tried so hard, but you just came back and then he-he…" I said sobbing even harder into Ikuto's chest.

"What? Amu, I don't get what you're saying…" he said softly as I clung to him. I didn't want to tell him right now but right when I decided to lie and say I just hit my head too hard, my body moved again without my mind working.

I was telling him about everything. I told him about how I joined Easter for him and how hard it was and what my conditions to stay in Easter and save him was. I told him about how the director had control over me-even though he already knew- and about how he threw me around today, or whenever it was. I didn't exactly know what day or time it was.

When I was done spewing the out pour of the expiations I stared up at Ikuto for a long moment. He stared down at me with his jaw slightly agape and his stare was slightly shocked.

I gasped loudly and covered my mouth with my hands as more tears began to pour. What did I just do? He was never supposed to know this and I know if I told him-like I just did- he would probably hate me forever!

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped as my tears began to pour again.

"W-what? Why are you sorry Amu-chan?" he asked trying to pull my hands away from my mouth gently. He was smiling at me softly as I cried softly.

"Because I did that. I know it wasn't my place…but you were so unhappy and they were using you Ikuto. I would rather they use me than you any day!" I blabbered out loudly. I sobbed as hard as I could into his shirt and felt his breath slow slightly.

"You shouldn't be sorry for this." Ikuto whispered as I sniffed slightly and looked up him. A single tear had come from the corner of his eye and was falling about now. I stared at him for a minute as he stared off into space and then looked back down at me.

"That is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me Amu." Ikuto said staring at me for a long moment. I felt strange, as if this world of mine had been knid of flipped upside down and then it all readjusted again and I could see that it was all in perfect order. He really did love me and I loved him more than anything.

"S-so you don't hate me?" I asked softly as his grip around me tightened.

"H-how could you ever think that Amu?" he asked me sternly. I smiled up at him and he continued. "I could never hate you. I mean with all the love in my heart that I hold for you, I couldn't EVER hate you. EVER!" he said in a soft chuckle. I laughed lightly and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you so much." Ikuto whispered as I felt his lips press against my hair.

"I love you too." I whispered and looked up at him again.

He smiled at me warmly and then softly pressed his lips to mine. I sighed into the kiss, as if a huge weight had just been lugged right off my shoulders and I was in perfect condition again, just here in Ikuto's arms. That's when the voice came into my head again.

"_I will allow you to fall for Ikuto but when you finally get close enough to him, I will make you….kill him."_

With those few words running through my mind I pulled away from Ikuto's kiss and stared at him with a wary look on my face.

"I-Ikuto I have to tell you one more thing…" I said softly. He stared down at me with his evil little smirk and spoke as he tried to lean down again to kiss me.

"What? I'm a great kisser. Trust me, I know that already." he said trying to plant one on me again but I shoved his face away playfully. I chuckled and shook my head as the look came over my face.

I think he got the picture and knew I was serious when he saw how worried I looked.

"What is it Amu?" Ikuto asked running his hands through my hair.

"I don't know how to say this…" I said softly letting the sentence drift off.

"Just tell me Amu-chan. I promise, whatever it is, _we _can get through it. I promise. If it's the director or some horrible illness you have or even if you don't love me anymore, I will always be here with you. No matter what." he said staring into my eyes seriously.

I felt tears of sheer happiness start to pour but I stopped them quickly and decided I had to tell him. I loved him so much and he was right. _We_ could do anything as long as we stayed together.

"Ikuto, the director said once I got close enough to you he would make me kill you." I said bluntly. I didn't hear anything form him and since I had closed my eyes tightly when I said it I didn't know if he was shocked, repulsed or just…numb. So in curiosity, I opened my eyes slowly to see Ikuto smiling down at me.

"Okay?" he said calmly as if I just said I wanted to buy a pair of socks! I was floored. Why was he so calm?! And to top it all off he leaned down right after and kissed my taught lips.

"Wait, wait, wait Ikuto, do you not get it? I will have to kill you eventually. They will make me." I said pulling away from him. He chuckled and shook his head before pressing his warm hands to either sides of my face and speaking calmly.

"You don't have to do anything you don't have to." he said smiling and tried to kiss me again but by now I was too worked up.

"Ikuto, you don't understand what I'm saying! They control every move I make and they will make me kill you!" I said sadly. He sighed heavily and leaned in more as his stared at me with those beautiful eyes of his.

"You just don't get it do you? I trust you and love you more than anyone or anything in this world and even if you kill me, at least I will have been killed by you and for you." he said as he pressed his lips to me again. I was so surprised. How could someone so beautiful say such beautiful words? I was being such a crybaby today but I couldn't help the tears anymore.

"I may or may not have to kill you soon you know." I said as I pressed my forehead to his after we had kissed.

"Well, then, I'll just have to take my chances, huh?" he said softly and kissed my lips once more. I smiled at him one more time before I felt his arms wrap around me and for the first time in a long time….I felt wanted and loved. And the words that ran through my mind right now didn't scare me or make me want to run from everything, they made me smile.

"_We can do anything as long as we're together."_

___________________________________________________________________

**Okay so here is why this effing chapter took me five effing days to write!  
**

**My computer got a virus and had to be taken to be fixed! GAH! SO MAD! **

**When my computer finally came back I got sick, and I mean SICK! and wasn't allowed to even go near my computer. I was bed ridden. **

**I had six volleyball tournaments in three days! SUKS!!!!**

**I was so tired I just collapsed and needed a break! **

**  
Thank you all for being so patient! I know I'm awful and I should've pushed myself harder to make this chapter awesome but I tired!!!!! LUV YOU ALL SO MUCH! Please REVIEW SOON!!! **

**WbL**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24. Wild tears and boiling blood **

"What is up with your hair? Are you trying to let it go back to it's original color?" Ikuto said tugging lightly at my new few strands of pink hair that streaked my black locks. I shoved him playfully and scoffed to myself as I looked at my now multi colored hair in Ikuto's bathroom mirror.

"No! That's exactly why I'm so surprised. It's like, no matter how many times I try to color them they just shine through." I said looking at the perfectly straight streaks of hair. I didn't exactly like my black hair and I had missed my original color for a while now. I felt a set of warm and strong arms wrap around me and Ikuto's lips kiss my neck.

"Well, I think you look beautiful either way." Ikuto said staring at me through the mirror. I didn't look so beautiful at the moment, I mean I was wearing a tee shirt of his and a pair of his boxers (THEY WERE NEVER USED).

I sighed and smiled at him through the mirror and then turned to face him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked calmly. Ikuto groaned playfully and held me tightly before telling me.

"Well, we can stay here at home or we could go out to eat or something. Oh! I know! Why don't we have some people over?" he asked me with a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow to him and sighed heavily before speaking.

"Who are the people?" I asked suspiciously.

"You don't know them. Just some old friends of mine from high school." Ikuto said softly. I was still suspicious but I trusted Ikuto and got up on my toes to kiss him on the lips before pulling out of his grasp and walking over to the winding stairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked racing to the bottom of the stairs. I turned to see him right behind me and gasped before laughing.

"I'm going to get dressed. I mean, do you really want your friends to see me like this?" I asked innocently pointing out that I was wearing his shirt and his boxers. Ikuto looked me over with that smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes.

"No, but I like the way you look. Maybe I shouldn't call them." he said pulling me into a kiss. I giggled lightly and heard our little chara's giggling from the top of the stairs. I pulled away from his lips and turned to glare up at the little floating figures at the top of the stairs.

"Ikuto, you two are so sappy-nya!" Yoru said crossing his little paws over his chest and smirking at Ikuto.

"Yoru, shut up!" Ikuto said pulling em back to his lips. I squealed as he picked me up bridal style and carried me the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Ikuto!" I scolded him after he had pulled away and put me down.

"Well, you weren't moving!" he joked playfully. I rolled my eyes for like the fifth time and waved at him as I walked into our room-yes I have moved in with him; I am terrified of my old apartment.

"I'm going to get changed!" I scrambling into our bedroom and locking the door behind me. I giggled to myself lightly and rushed to the closet I had taken over.

I had decided on a simple red tee shirt with my 'celebrity' name on it with the shoulder and neck cut off and a pair of torn up jeans with some flip flops. As I was washing my hair and blow drying it I heard the doorbells ring a couple of times and I guess Ikuto had already called them before telling me earlier. So like him. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hair back into a sloppy side ponytail.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror and smiled at myself. I was starting to feel real again. I was starting to feel like I was finally able to breath and feel again and not just bottle it all up and hide it all inside until I blew. And every time I thought about that, how I felt like myself again, I always had that voice in the back of my head that told me "_I control you. I CONTROL YOU!_" that voice belonged to the director.

Every time I heard that voice though I always just knew to push it to the back of my mind and when I heard that voice now I simply pushed the voice to the back of my mind and smiled at myself. It was never easy to do this but I knew for Ikuto, I had to and I did…for him.

I took a deep breath of gratitude towards that part of me that had the power to do what I did and then straightened up so I could go down stairs and greet our guests. I walked out of our room and followed the hallway until I heard a familiar voice. This voice wasn't in my head, it came from down stairs. I listened as I came to a full halt.

"You should have waited until I called you!" Ikuto spoke sharply to someone in the same room. By the chattering and low whispers downstairs I could tell there was probably a small group of a few people but I couldn't feel an aura of happiness or love like friends usually had around them, I felt tension pressing in the air and anger.

"You told us this time." an immensely familiar voice said swiftly. I gasped lightly but covered my mouth in time with both of my hands before it could even escape my mouth. I pressed myself against the hallway walls and stayed as quiet as I possibly could.

"She isn't going to like this you know. I mean every time she has seen you, you have either shot her down or chased her down to shoot her down." Ikuto said casually. I heard him flop down on the couch and I rolled my eyes.

"I know." the familiar voice said as a long pause floated over the room.

"You know, little king, bringing all your friends here wasn't necessary. I don't bite. Oh, that's right, she might." Ikuto said with a slight chuckle. I restrained a little scoff at that comment and listened even more intently.

"They wanted to talk to her too, now that she's better." Tadase said softly as I heard a little sniffle come from beside me. I gasped loudly and turned to see Ran, Miki, Su and Dia floating beside me.

"AMU-CHAN!" Miki said loudly as if she were trying to get me found out and came to give my neck a little hug.

"SHUT UP!" I hissed sharply but it was too late, Ikuto and everyone else who had come to our apartment were running up the stairs. I groaned as I glared at my annoying little charas and turned to see the guardians and Utau staring at me with a sly Ikuto trying to escape.

"DO NOT TRY TO ESCAPE THIS IKUTO!" I said angrily as he stopped midway down the steps. He turned and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry but they are your friends Amu and they have a right to see you." Ikuto said turning to face me from the stairs. I sighed at how right he was and turned from him to face my old friends.

"What do you want?" I asked flatly.

"Amu-chi…" Rima said teary eyed. I was shocked at how sad she looked beside Nagahiko and gasped lightly.

"Rima-chan." I said taking a slight step forward but stopped by Rima lunging at me to tackle me with a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around my torso tightly and sobbed lightly into my shoulder. That's when I finally broke down too and started crying.

"We missed you so much Amu-chi." Rima sobbed through her tears.

"I missed you guys too." I said hugging Rima back tightly. And it was true. I had missed them all so much it hurt at times. I had missed my family and Ami and my friends but…I had missed the feeling of someone actually caring about me for some time now.

"AMU-CHI!" Yaya said running over to tackle my other side in a hug as well. I chuckled through my tears but hugged her as hard as I could too. Right about now all of us girls were crying but Tadase and Nagihiko just stood there while Utau walked up to stare at me with her big sad eyes.

"Amu-chan…" Utau said in a sad tone as I whipped away my tears. I pushed away from Rima and Yaya softly and walked up to give Utau a tight hug.

"I missed you too." I said replying to her unspoken words. She was ridged and non responsive for a moment and then slowly returned the warm hug. Once I pulled away from Utau I walked over to Nagihiko and tadase to wrap my arms around the both of them tightly.

I pulled away with tears in my eyes to look at them and smiled up at my two of my best friends.

"I'm so sorry about what I said to you that day I saw you in the mall. I didn't mean it at all." I said smiling up at Nagihiko through my tears. He smiled back down at me warily and whipped away a few of my tears.

"I know, don't worry about it." Nagihiko said softly smiling at me. I smiled at him and then turned to Tadase. Words couldn't express how sorry I was towards him so I just gave him a really long and hard hug.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's alright Amu-chi." Tadase said hugging me back while I cried into his shoulder.

SO after a little while longer of just hugs and I-missed-you's I finally got down to the point.

"So, why did you guys come all the way here?" I asked walking over to cling to Ikuto happily. He had made this all happen so I was very grateful.

They all looked at each other happily and then Utau spoke up.

"We're here to help."

**Okay guys! I know it has been FOREVER Since I have written but the truth is I have started school and I am in all Pre AP classes so I never have anytime to write and it turns out I have to get my tonsils out, that's why I was so sick before. On top of everything I am going to Houston for Nationals for volleyball so I have been so busy but I will write A LOT MORE!!!! I love you all and I need you all to review and read more!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25. Ready for a resolution **

I knew what I was doing was wronge. Disregarding everything my friends and Ikuto had told me to do. I knew it was going to be maddening for them but I knew from they told me about the plan that it would fail and a lot of lives would be lost…even a few hearts broken. They didn't know Easter like Ikuto and I did and I certainly didn't expect them to understand what I was going to do…no I wouldn't expect them to understand one bit.

Ikuto knew what Easter was capable of and knew that this plan wouldn't work but he heavily denied it in every way. I knew he wanted me to stay safe…and alive. So he stuck with Tadase's plan. I wouldn't go along with it though. Not for one minute.

I tried to shove Ikuto and everyone else's happy faces turning depressed with what I was about to do…if I didn't survive (which was about a ninety-five percent chance that I wouldn't) and stood in front of Easter's enormous building. I glared through the heavy rain that drenched me until I could feel even the clothes under my black trench coat were soaked.

After a few moments of just glaring at the little piece of hell standing boldly before me, I began to take the concrete steps up the building two at a time. The water and the heavy load in my trench coat slowed me down but I kept going until I rushed through the doors ignoring the stupid bubble head of a secretary and sauntered over to the closest elevator.

Once inside the golden elevator I pressed the floor I wanted and tapped my foot impatiently as I let the uneasiness of the butterflies in my stomach settle deeper into my stomach.

I fumbled around with the cold metal object in my rain coat pocket until I finally felt numb from everything. Easter had taught me well and I knew the numb feeling would stay with me for the rest of the day…hopefully. I heard a soft ding from the elevator and the doors slid open slowly.

I stepped out quietly trying to remain invisible to the few people that walked past me. That's when I reached it. The directors' door. I took in a deep breath of air that stung my lungs since I was cold and wet and then eagerly took a step forward.

I held out my gloved hand gently and reached out to knock but pulled away as if I had been shocked. How could I be doing this? I felt the numbing sensation that had I had so happily welcomed almost a moment ago start to drift from my body.

Thoughts of an angry Ikuto trying to gain revenge if I died and getting himself hurt in the process. The face of my friends, sad and twisted with guilt for my fatality- which I knew was probably in my destiny today. But then I thought of the happy faces of my fans and family and how safe they would be after I did this.

With that the numbing sensation came over me again and I didn't bother knocking this time. I used all my training and strength-provided by Easter- and kicked through the door in an instant.

The director couldn't e seen from where I stood but, of course, he was there. He sat in his impossibly tall chair that shielded him from intruders who walked in. I knew he was there due to his reflection shining dully in the window in front of him. He didn't stir or flinch, he merely chuckled and folded his hands together under his chin.

"That door did nothing to you, Hinamori Amu." The director said my name as if it were a curse word but his expression never changed from the serenity and smugness.

"You trained me well." I said dully as if I were immensely bored with the situation.

"I did…are you prepared for what you are going to _try_ to attempt." the director said as if it were a joke. His little laughs between words made the numbness start to leave my body and show anger and stupidity.

"I will succeed. I have to." I whispered as I slid my hand into my pocket and held the object I had brought with me firmly in my fingers.

"You won't. That is for sure. And when you fail, you will be the one to kill all your loved ones. I promise you that." the director said closing his eyes.

"I have to try." I whispered to him but mainly to myself. The dir4ector remained silent, almost like he was giving me a chance to leave and flee before I did anything. I wasn't going anywhere.

"All right then. Let the blood bath begin then." he said slowly rising from his chair.

He reached for something on his desk but before he could move even one more millimeter I pulled the small handheld gun out of my pocket and pulled the trigger. The last thing I remember was blood all over the white walls and a loud bang from the gun.

**Okay guys! I know I know! I made you wait almost two months! I sucketh! But hey I went to see Taylor Swift on Friday in Dallas Texas! She came down my aisle!!!! I actually hugged TAYLOR SWIFT!!! It was awesome and the BEST BIRTHDAY ever!!! I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long and I swear to high heaven it will NEVER EVER HAPPEN AGAIN! Please forgive me! And read and review more!!! I love you guys!!!!**

**Wolfie ******


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26. Death and the dead **

**Ikuto **

I sat on the couch gasping for breath as I listened to the news on television. It wasn't supposed to go like this. She was just supposed to break into the Easter maim frame and steal a few documents and files so we could find out how to get her out of Easters control.

I ran my hands over my face trying to hide the shock and disbelief as Rima and Yaya- Amu's little girl pals-clung to each other shaking. Tadase and the other guy whose name I really couldn't remember at the moment stared at the TV as I did in shock. I finally drew my attention away from my surroundings and focused back on the television as the fakely depressed news caster spoke.

"And in a sad note today, Shattered Heart or Hisa Kuro," Amu never gave out her real name so we wouldn't realize it was her and to protect her family. "Was shot today. Supposedly she was going into Easter to finish her next album and a unidentified fan shot her. The Director of Easter witnessed the whole thing." she said showing a picture of the director. His face was stern and solid but now they were showing an interview with him as they wheeled a black body bag out of the building.

His face was splattered with her blood and all over his once clean suit was spots and large welts of crimson all over. I felt vomit rising up into my throat as they closed in on her body bag and I shot up with my hand over my mouth.

My mind wouldn't process her death. She wasn't dead. I wouldn't believe it. I tried to breath but I was afraid if I did the vomit would come up.

"Ikuto-nya…" I heard Yoru's little voice say shakily beside me. I was half expecting to see Amu's little charas with him but I didn't when I finally turned around to look at him with stinging tears in my eyes.

"What is it Yoru?" I asked in a soft tone as I tried to clam my stomach.

"They are gone-nya." Yoru whispered in a scared tone. My eyes widened and I now understood why Amu's little chara's weren't with him.

She was really gone so_ they_ were gone. It had finally sunk in. what I was trying so hard to hold back and inside finally sunk in and blew up to the surface. Ripples of tears flew down my face and I threw myself against the wall so i wouldn't pass out or faint. I slid down the wall until my knees where pressed against my chest and I could cry like a little boy into my knees.

I sobbed for a few long minutes, knowing all of Amu's friends were probably figuring this out too. When I finally felt my tears run out, I heard everything around me. I heard Amu's girl friends crying and sobbing while I heard Tadase and the other guy who looked like a girl trying to comfort them while they cried as well.

After we all stopped crying it was silent in my apartment for a long time. I sat here praying for me to be struck by lightning or something to take the pain away. That's when I heard it. A loud ring coming form the phone. I decided to crawl my way over to the little coffee table near by and pick up the phone. I don't know why I did it, but I did. I should have let it ring until the person hung up or left a message but I couldn't.

"Hello?" I croaked out softly.

"She isn't dead." an obviously tweaked voice said boldly over the speaker.

My eyes widened but nothing else changed in my posture or expression.

"If you want to see her again, you will have to fight for her. Come to the tunnels near the park at midnight. If you do not come alone or at all…she is dead for sure." the other person said before the line went dead.

She was alive and this was the only way to save her. The others hadn't even noticed me or the phone so I just hung up the phone and crawled back to where I had sat before, trying to come up with a plan to save Amu…for sure this time.

**Okay guys so I am sorry this chapter is kind of short and not that well written. I am SUPER DUPER busy and I am trying my hardest. I am sick today so I am at home writing this for you guys!!! I hope you liked it so review review review!!!! I love you guys! Thanks!**

-Wolfie


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27. A shot for you and blood to stain**

I felt nothing. I heard everything, sensed everything and saw everything around me but I felt no emotion. Nothing. I was lying on an operating table. Nothing on but what they had dressed me in. A few thermal bands along with a white pair of underwear and a bra to match. My hair was no longer black and pink, but completely black, as it cascaded around my pale body and face.

I could feel my face was stone and completely hollow as I lay there under the bright thermal light heating my skin lightly as my body was strapped down to the table so I couldn't escape or move so much as an inch. The room was huge with tool on a silver tray beside the bed and a double way mirror on each of the four walls. I knew people or maybe even just one person-the director-was staring at me through the mirrors.

I blinked a few times before I turned my head to the side and glared at one of the double way mirrors. He was there and I knew it. A coward in all his glory. I was ashamed of what had happened in the office and how I had underestimated him so much. He pulled out his gun faster than I shot and hit me in the leg. I could feel the wound on my leg now but there was no pain. Just a mark.

Of course he had beaten me even after he had shot me to "show me a lesson" due to my "Disobedience" but that was nothing. A few bruises that I knew where probably already gone by now if now yellowing. He had probably brought in the best doctors from around the world to fix me up just so he could kill me for sure this time. Even as I thought and tried to feel my body through the tight restraints I glared at him.

After glaring for so long I just turned my face back up to see the thermal light above me and waited. I knew he would try and come in here any second and kill me, or at least attempt to do it. With all the training he and my mentors had given me, I could easily snap these bands, but I didn't. Instead, I waited.

After a few seconds I heard the doors that I knew were either heavily guarded or needed a pass to get through opened and footsteps came nearer. They became louder and louder but I heard nothing else but footsteps. No breath, no heart beat. It was as if he had no soul to bid for. Nothing. Just…footsteps.

Then as they stopped I finally heard something that sounded like a breath. I didn't flinch or change my breathing. I just tilted my face to the side slightly. Waiting to hear what he was going to say if he were to say anything at all before slitting my throat or injecting me with some poison. I was ready. I knew what was to come from what I had tried to do.

"Hinamori Amu." The director said simply as he reared around the table so he could be in my sight. He didn't need to kneel down to see me since the table was so high so he just glared down at me.

I didn't respond. I didn't even acknowledge his existence. I merely lay there, listening to what he had to say.

"You were a fool Hinamori Amu…and now you must pay the price. It is a heavy price at that," he said fingering a scalpel on the tray beside him. I felt an internal flinch but I stayed solid. I didn't want to show fear even though I felt none. Infract I just felt…warm. Almost as if I were at peace with the world, and myself. "But…" he continued. "This price you must pay is not what you have expected." he said simply.

I could sense he wasn't lying but in some sense in the back of my mind I still knew the price. Death. I listened as he fooled around with some of the scissors and knives on the tray beside me but I did nothing more than watch and listen.

"You see Hinamori Amu. The price _is_ death…but it is not _your_ death I seek. It is that of your heart's death." the director said in a serene voice. He was twirling the scalpel in his fingers again and that's when I had a horrifying image of the Director cutting out my heart right from my chest.

"No Hinamori Amu. I am not speaking literally...but in a sense, figuratively." he said setting the scalpel down. For a moment I felt completely confused but soon it sunk in and I understood. My heart. My love. In other words, Ikuto.

I felt my face turn slightly but I didn't have the energy to grimace or make another face of horror so I listened…intently.

"I am going to use you as your own worst enemy. You will kill Ikuto and then work for me again. Whether you like it or not." he said smiling down at me smugly.

"I wont do it." I said in a deadpan voice. I was surprised that I could even talk.

"Oh you will. If you remember, I have control over you. You cannot stop what is coming Hinamori Amu. _You_ cannot." he said turning around with his hands behind his back as he began to walk back towards the door.

"We leave at midnight." he said before I heard the doors opened and he left me to my thoughts. Before I could even think or breathe again I was crying and thrashing. I thrashed violently against the bandages that held me back but soon I gave up and just let my self sob violently. Why? The tears stung my eyes and face but soon I was stopped involuntarily and I just sat there, like a robot ready for orders…numb and still as a statue.

I would kill him…but I didn't want to. Certainly not.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28. Waiting for death to sink in**

**Ikuto **

I waited. Just like the person on the other line had told me to. I waited and waited and waited until soon I was staring down at my digital watch on my left wrist; 11:55. I blew a huff of cold air which made a little cloud of white air in front of me since it was freezing outside at night. I clung to my wool jacket and shoved my hands into the pockets, desperate attempt to keep warm.

The street lights outside the tunnel-where no cars passed through at the moment-glowed brightly enough so I could see anything…or anyone that passed by. I shook feverishly as my teeth chattered and thought of the lame excuses I had given Amu's little "friends".

To say the least they are the reason why all of this happened to her. She knew the plan wouldn't work. Heck, I knew it wouldn't work but they never listened. Not for one minute. Anyways, I remembered what I had told the small blonde one they call Rima and her Boyfriend, Nagihiko-I finally remembered his name.

I simply told them I felt depressed and needed to take a long walk and if I didn't show up until later that I would be okay. In truth they believed me even though it made no sense for me to go out walking after loosing the most important thing in my life. I probably would have been out trying to seek revenge by now if I didn't know she was really alive.

I rocked back and forth on my heels impatiently and checked my watch again; 11:59. Any second now. I knew it. The anticipation was killing me. I needed to hold her in my arms. Even if it were for only a moment and then if she pulled away, it would be enough.

I checked my wrist again and there it was, exactly midnight. I heard a soft screeching of tires at the other end of the tunnel and soon a van came into plain view. The van drove so fast that if I blinked I would have missed it driving up a couple hundred yards away from me and parking before a few men in black suits and sunglasses opened the van's side door to reveal the director pulling Amu by the hair.

I wanted to lunge at him as she squirmed in pain under his hands but I just stared at her as she let tears run freely down her face. She looked up at me pleadingly and tried to kick her way away from the director but I knew if I tried anything funny they would kill her and me.

I sent her a soft and-hopefully-comforting look and then shot all my angry glares towards the Director. He smiled smugly back at me and tugged at Amu's pitch black hair even harder. She screamed in pain and I felt anger rise even faster now.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" the director said simply. I glared at him and balled my hands up into a fist as Amu cried heavily in pain. He had hurt her and she had a few little bruises here and there from where he had probably beat her. I flinched at the thought of him throwing my Amu around until she begged for death.

"Give her to me." I growled through clenched teeth. My nails dug into my palm angrily as I tried to restrain myself from throwing myself at him and killing him.

He lifted an eyebrow with a terrible grin playing upon his lips and then lifted Amu up a little bit more to show her to me before speaking.

"You want her?" he asked in a low chuckle as if any of this was amusing. "Well you can have her." he said launching Amu so hard she practically slid the couple of hundred yards that distanced us. I ran to her quickly to see her hunched up into a little ball.

I quickly knelt down and gathered her up into my arms. She was crying so hard and not just from pain but from everything that had happened. I tried to calm her but truthfully I was crying too. Tears of joy to see her alive and have her in my arms. It felt so good to have her with me again.

"Ikuto..." she whispered through her sobs.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here Amu." I said stroking her impossibly long hair. I kissed the top of her head gingerly and looked up to see the director and the rest of his crew where still there. Watching us.

"I-I'm s-so sorry I-Ikuto." Amu said softly crying now. I rocked her gently and held her even tighter against my chest as she cried.

"Amu. You don't need to be sorry. I love you." I cooed comfortingly in her ear. For some strange reason this made her cry even harder. I had to take her home so I tried to move but when I did I felt her hand clutch onto my forearm. I hissed in pain and stared down at her.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and a grim expression on her face.

"A-Amu?" I asked softly as her fingers gripped my flesh tightly now.

"I'm so sorry Ikuto. I love you too. Please forgive me." she cried as she stood up and released my arm. I stared up at her in wonder and looked over her.

She wore what she had been wearing the day she left to finish Tadase's plan but other than a few more bruises and her hair, now solid black, she looked the same. What was wrong? That's when I saw it.

She had pulled out a small sliver hand gun and held it between shaky hands. She obviously didn't want to do this by the look on her face but she was doing it…they were controlling her. Just as they had with Utau.

"You wanted her back Ikuto, well you have her back." the director laughed evilly.

I tried to ignore him and focus on Amu as best as I could. I lifted a shaking hand as she pointed the gun at me shakily. I spoke in a pleading yet gentle tone as I tried to snap her out of this.

"Amu…Listen to me. Fight. For me. Fight against them. Please….I love more than anything in this world. Please…" I whispered one last time. I hoped that this would break it-the hold they had on her-but it didn't.

"Ikuto. I cant. I've tried so hard but I cant. I have to do this." she said shaking her head.

"Get it over with Hinamori Amu!" the director screamed at her.

"NO! Amu, please. Fight harder. Please. For everything we've been through. For us. Not only for us but for _you_ too. Please don't do this." I said one last time. For a moment I saw her thoughts change. Her eyes weren't teary anymore but instead thoughtful and almost in an instant they turned from fear and hate into relief and peace.

Her hand with the gun dropped to her side and she smiled down at me warily. I didn't realize I was panting until it was practically silent.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" the director shouted from where he stood. "KILL HIM!!!"

"No." I hard Amu whisper as she turned around. She lifted the gun as she held her back to me and shot one last time with a loud bang. I didn't need to see that she had shot him in the heart.

"Now both of our hearts are shattered." she said as her hand dropped to her side, still clinging to the gun.

The director coughed up blood as his men huddled around him. He fell to the floor before uttering something only Amu could hear. She flinched and then turned back to me once it was silent again.

I expected her face to be full of relief and joy but instead when she turned to me her face was full of dread, horror and sadness.

"Amu…?" I whispered as tears ran down her face. She was crying again but not in joy like I had before.

"I'm sorry Ikuto. I love you." she whispered before she raised the gun again and with a loud "BANG!" everything went black.

**Ooooohhhhh!!! Cliffy! hahahaha! I bet you r on the edge of your seats! Well guess what! REVIEW and then read the next chapter!!! WOOOHOOO!!! Mwhahahahahahaha! I'm so evil! I love you guys!**

**-WOLFIE**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29. The last time**

**Amu **

Ikuto had broken there hold on me. I knew he could even if I persisted like I had but he broke it. It was like all those fairy tales Ami used to watch where the prince would save the princess and break the curse put on by the evil witch. Well Ikuto was my prince and he saved me.

It had felt like someone had cracked the shell of ice around me and everything good and warm surrounded me now. The gun in my hand dropped to my side as I faced Ikuto. He smiled up at me with the most beautiful expression in his eyes and I tried to smile back as it all began to sink in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard the director's fiercely upset voice ring through my ears. "KILL HIM!!!" he screamed as the echo from the tunnel followed.

Ikuto's smile dropped and I could feel the hate and sadness building up in place fo the happiness and relief I felt to finally be free. I finally had a choice and my choice was…to let Ikuto live.

"No." I whispered in finality. I wasn't going to let this man run my life any more. the memories of all the pressure and hard work and beatings forced on me ran through my mind and the depression sank even deeper into my subconscious.

I shuffled around slowly so I could face the director and did the one thing I never wanted to do. I lifted the gun and aimed steadily at the director before pushing the trigger and letting the bullet hit him straight in the heart.

He stumbled back in an instant, struggling to breathe and gasp for air. Blood poured down his white button up and soon he was falling. His men caught him of course but by now he was as good as dead.

I turned back around to face Ikuto to see him smiling up at me. He was everything to me. Everything I ever wanted and everything I would always want to have. He sat on the road under the tunnel and that's when I heard one last command run through my mind.

_Shoot…_

The voice was nothing more but a whisper but it rang through my ears loud and clear. I felt my once steady hand quiver-Ikuto didn't notice-and soon my hand was pulling the gun up again. I pointed it at Ikuto, stunning him with the most horror stricken look on his face and tried hard not to cry as I felt a huge lump forming in my throat.

"Amu…?" Ikuto whispered softly to me with those pleading midnight blue eyes. His voice cracked and he pleaded with desperate attempts in his voice but I couldn't stop, not now.

_Do it NOW…_

The voice hissed again and I knew what I had to do. I shifted hands to hold the gun and placed the mouth of the gun at the side of my forehead.

"I'm sorry Ikuto. I love you." I said before I cocked the gun.

"NO!! AMU DON'T-" Ikuto screamed before I pulled the trigger. The last thing I heard was Ikuto's screams of horror and cries of pain.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30. Holding her for now**

**Ikuto**

All I remember after Amu had shot herself was crawling over beside her and trying to gather her limp, lifeless body up into my arms. There was only a single bullet hole dripping blood where she had shot herself so it felt alright to hold her.

The blood had splattered all over my face and shirt but I didn't care. I pressed my cheek to the top of her head and let my tear fall silently.

Easter's men and the director had already fled so it was just me, holding onto the love of my life as she lay there, soulless and empty in my arms. She had done it all for me. Everything. Joining Easter, trying to kill the Director….killing herself. Every-thing was for me and now because of me she was gone. I was all alone in the world.

"WHY?!" I screamed into the still, midnight air. I rocked her softly as I sobbed and cried into her hair.

She looked so cold and still that it disturbed me to the point of insanity. I brushed her cheek with my fingertips and tried to hum a tune I usually played on my violin.

"_I love you…" _I remembered her say. I wanted to hear her say it again. I wanted her to hold me back and kiss me like we had done so many times before in the past.

I cried as hard as I could and clung to her harder than I ever had and that's when I remembered it. Our first kiss on the dance floor. I remembered how beautiful and happy she looked while we danced and how warm and soft she was to me back then.

_I should have held her more. I should have kissed her more and told her I loved her more than I did. I should have told her how beautiful she really was everyday and I should have danced with her more then before and made her stop when she lifted that gun to her head…._

As all those things ran through my mind I tried to stabilize my rapid breathing. I couldn't stop the tears that flew from my eyes but I held her tight to my chest and thought of every time she smiled at me and kissed me. I thought of how when she slept next to me and how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. I thought of our first date and how beautiful she looked when she ran into my arms…

And then I remembered the last time she said "I love you…" and something beside me glowed. I could see the dim orange glow come out from the corner of my eye. I turned hesitantly away from Amu to see Dia. One of Amu's many chara characters. Only this little chara wasn't black and X anymore. She had orange pigtails and wore yellow with a little yellow diamond on her headband. She reminded me of Amu.

"Ikuto…you can bring her back. Just wish for it. We owe her that much. She gave everything to save you, even her life." the little chara character said softly as Ran, Miki and Su popped up beside her. They all glowed as they smiled down at me.

"You can do it Ikuto!" Ran cheered happily.

"She's going to be fine Ikuto!" Miki said comfortingly.

"She loves you so much Ikuto-desu." Su said in her sweet little tone. They all reminded me of Amu so much. I felt my heart beat start to speed up rapidly and soon I was just staring blankly at them all.

"There is a price though Ikuto. She won't remember you, or the times you spent with you…and…" Dia said softly with a sad look on her face.

"A-and what?" I stuttered as I held Amu to my chest. No matter what it cost, I wanted hr back.

"And you will have to find her. She will go with someone else, everyone but you and the other guardians will remember her. Maybe even Ami, her younger sister will remember because her heart's egg is still developing but you must find her and make her remember…no matter what it takes." Dia said sadly.

The thought of having my Amu forget me and everything we ever shared horrified me but I knew if I wanted to her alive and well with me again I would have to do this. I would find her and I would make her remember. I was certain of it. So I gently kissed Amu's cold lips for one brief moment and then set her on the cold gravel before backing away from her and wishing for Amu to be alive and well again. I prayed and wished until I spotted something happening.

A glow was forming around Amu. A beautiful yellow and orange glow that began to lift her up into the air. Her little chara's smiled gently towards me before slipping over to circle around Amu.

The glow grew brighter and brighter until it practically exploded. The explosion of sparks and light threw me backwards slightly. When I finally regained my footing I looked up and saw nothing. There were little shimmers of dust all around in the air but Amu was gone.

I smiled knowing she would be okay and started my way back home. I would find her, one way or another.

**Okay my beautiful readers! This is the end of the road…for this story! I know its sooo cool! HERE COMES THE SEQUAL!!!! WOOOHOOOO!!!! Okay so be ready for the awsomeness sequal… I need you back!!!! Woohooo! I know such an original title! oh well until then! **

**-Wolfie**


End file.
